Corruption with Rage and Melancholy
by Geniusology
Summary: When all that was planned was a simple sleepover inside the school, things get blown out of proprtion for Adam, Eli, Clare, Holly J, Fiona, Bianca, and Fitz when two psychos pick Degrassi as their next location to start a massacre...
1. Sleepover

**CHAPTER ONE: SLEEPOVER**

Adam ran around the gym, retreating from an angry Drew.

"Give me the damn basketball!" he ordered at his brother. Adam only cackled with laughter and continued to run from his sweaty brother.

Adam suddenly made a wrong move with his foot, causing his whole body to tumble onto the hard gym floor. His body squeaked against the floor. He stared up at the rafters in the gym when Drew appeared above him with a satisfied smirk.

"Karma, bitch," he told his younger brother. He snatched the basketball from his hands and began to run with it to the supply closet. Drew was still in his basketball uniform, and Adam had changed. They'd stayed late after school to work on their lay-ups.

Adam switched his phone out and bugged his eyes when he saw that it was already eight. He wasn't expecting his mom to freak out because she wasn't even at home. Actually, most of the parents of students at Degrassi were out on some big cruise that they'd been offered.

But even if neither of their parents were home, their mom was still going to call asking if they'd fed that stupid cat and if they'd had their showers.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab a quick shower. I'll meet you at the front," Drew yelled to his brother from the other side of the gym.

Adam gave him a lazy wave with the ends of his fingers before he made his way out of the other side of the gym opposite from the locker room.

After his mom had let Adam get the breast removal surgery and start taking testosterone, things had started looking up for Adam. He was currently on the basketball team with his brother, and he was the star pitcher for the Degrassi Panthers baseball league.

Adam was hurriedly texting his mother about staying late when a sharp whistle was heard behind him. He turned to see Eli headed his way with Clare close behind. The hall was dark, but there was light leaking in from the windows.

"What are you two doing here?" Adam accused, cocking an eyebrow at the inseparable couple.

"Oh, you know," Eli began, "just exploring the school in the dark."

Clare's cheeks burned red, and she gave his stomach a light slap. "No, Eli was helping me on my project for Ms. Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I was practicing some basketball stuff with Drew. But he stunk, so he had to go take a shower."

Eli laughed at Adam's joking words, and Clare rolled her eyes with a grin. "I've got an idea," Eli began in a creepy voice.

"Oh boy, here he goes with his ideas," Adam joked glancing down at his phone. His mother still had responded to his text.

"Hey," Eli said to his friends, "this one doesn't involve me almost getting stabbed."

Adam and Clare stayed silent so that their friend could continue. "How about we stay the night…in the school?"

"What?"

"Are you stupid?"

Clare and Adam accused in unison. Eli's eyebrows furrowed above his nose. He held his hands up defensively and said, "What? I think it's a good idea."

"And how do you suppose we're not going to get caught. You do realize that this place has security cameras, right? And I'm pretty sure that there are security guards that go on duty," Adam said aloud.

"It's Friday, Adam," Eli began slowly. "That means that all of the security guards are probably at home. Plus we could just snatch the video tape in the morning."

Adam was about to start considering when a girl's voice could be heard farther down the hallway. "No, I'm pretty sure that Declan will be swamped with all of this snow. There's no way that he's getting a flight down here right now."

The next voice could be known as Adam's current lover; Fiona Coyne. "So you should come back to the condo with me. Adam's mom is gone so he has to stay at home like a good boy. I wish he'd bend a rule or two for me sometimes.

Adam's eyebrows met and Clare gave him a sympathetic smile. Holly J and Fiona's faces could be made out in the small light that they had in the hallway. Holly J gave Fiona an awkward look while Adam stared her down from behind Eli and Clare.

Fiona averted her eyes and planted them on the floor. Eli was the first to break the awkward silence. "What are you guys doing here so late at night?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Holly J countered, her eyebrow raised slightly. Fiona rolled her eyes at her defensive side and said, "I was helping Holly J with student council stuff."

Clare was about to try and make conversation when Eli interrupted her with his rude self. "Do you know where they keep the security tape recordings?"

Holly J was taken aback by his question. "Why? Are you planning on stealing something, Goldsworthy?"

"No," he responded, a little too quickly. "No, but we're staying the night here. And I'd appreciate it if you'd tell be, because none of us need a breaking and entering on our records."

"I'm sure you've experienced one before," Holly J said under her breath. Fiona snickered quietly to herself. "But as student council president part of the blow would fall on me. In Simpson's office there are some VCRs with the tapes in them. Just snatch them in the morning, destroy them, and they'll never know it was you."

"And what about the security guards?" Adam asked.

"They don't get here until two tomorrow, and they already left for tonight," Fiona said, taking Holly J's words from her throat.

Fiona made her way around Eli and Clare and moved dangerously close to Adam. She ran the tip of her finger up his chest, he looked down at it, and she continued to run it up the center of his face. She grinned at the fact that she'd made him look and moved even closer.

"It's a shame I have to go. We could've explored some deserted hallways and some," she stopped to look him up and down, "classrooms."

Adam inhaled sharply at the way she knew how to suck him in all too well. He was leaning down to meet her lips while the others stared in annoyance when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Which one of you has the key?" Fitz demanded, marching behind a pissed looking Bianca. They stopped and stood with crossed arms. Adam, Fiona, Eli, Clare, and Holly J stood in silence. "Well?"

"What are you two doing here?" they all asked the two troublemakers in unison. Bianca laughed while Fitz scowled at the kids he disliked so much.

"Fitz forgot his stupid cell phone in his locker," Bianca announced, sending Fitz an annoyed roll of her eyes.

There were a couple more odd seconds of silence. "Are you gonna tell us where it is, preppy?" Fitz asked at Holly J. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. "Follow me."

Bianca and Fitz shrugged before following Holly J behind Eli and Clare. Fiona and Adam stayed behind.

"So you want me to bend more rules for you?" Adam asked in a low voice. His lips were close to Fiona's ear, and his tone sent shivers down her spine.

"I didn't mean that," she told him sweetly. "All I want is to be with you."

He looked her up and down before pressing her against the lockers. She gasped at his sudden take of control and moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck. She wrapped one leg around his while he continued to suck on her neck.

Fiona let out another louder moan when she pushed his lips away from her bare neck. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, clearly worried if he'd hurt her.

"No," she told him with a seductive smile, "but we don't want to lead this too far. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow night."

Adam seemed disappointed with her words. She'd gotten him all riled up only to be let down softly. She gave him a sad smile before bringing her face to his and massaging his tongue with her own.

A loud scream interrupted their make-out party. Fiona jumped away and frowned down the long hallway. Adam took her hand and began walking quickly in the direction of where Holly J had led the others.


	2. Down Below

**CHAPTER TWO: DOWN BELOW**

Adam tried to run as fast as he could, but Fiona's heels were constantly slowing them down. He was pretty sure that if she stumbled again, he was going to yank those heels off and lock them in Fitz's locker.

Adam threw the door of the faculty office open to reveal a very annoyed looking group. Fitz was smoking far away from the group, Bianca was texting, Holly J was giving Eli a stern lecture, Clare was digging through the drawers, and Eli looked like he wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon.

"What happened?" Adam exclaimed in a rush, getting weird looks from the rest of the teens. His breaths were short and timed evenly with Fiona's.

"What are you talking about?" Bianca asked with her arms crossed.

Holly J glared at Eli and said, "This one decided it would be funny to sneak up on my with a rubber spider."

Adam couldn't help but join Eli in his fit of snickering. Fiona elbowed him, causing him to stop abruptly and wear a serious expression. "So you were the one who screamed?"

"I thought it resembled more of that of a pig squeal," Eli teased, falling back into hysterical laughter. Adam rolled his eyes and plopped down into the nearest seat. Fiona took her place in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair, getting disgusted faces from Bianca, while the group spoke among themselves.

"So have you guys found the keys yet?" she asked. She felt Adam's fingers tracing circles in her back and tried her best to ignore it.

"Actually," Clare spoke up, "it looks like all of the keys are here except for the ones that go to the exit doors. There's theater, gym, bathroom, office, and classroom keys. And here's one to the basement."

"So what do we do?" Adam asked, slightly bouncing his right leg impatiently.

"We could always bust a window," Bianca announced in a soft voice.

"That is the most retarded thing I have ever heard," Fitz said without averting his eyes from the foggy windows.

Everyone seemed to jump a little bit at the sound of Fitz's raspy voice. The only reminder of him in the room had been the smoke emitting from his cigarette and mouth. Holly J seemed to be the one that jumped the highest.

This caused Eli to begin laughing and poking at her. She spun on her heel and began lecturing him again when Adam turned back to Fitz and Bianca.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Bianca was the type of girl who depended on herself and herself alone. If anyone else came up with an idea, she probably wasn't going to go with it. Even if it was better than her own.

"Yeah, I do actually," Fitz told them. "We could all just stay overnight in the gym. It's not like we're getting anywhere in this snow anyhow."

Holly J and Eli immediately stopped bickering at the mention of sleeping anywhere within forty feet of each other. Holly J normally would've gone against it, but he had a point.

"Fitz might actually be right," Clare said. She was standing close to Eli again with her fingers intertwined with his. "Maybe we should all just stay here and try calling someone tomorrow morning."

"Why can't we call someone tonight? The idea of sleeping on a cold floor doesn't sound all that inviting," Fiona told them, her fingers still tickling Adam's scalp.

"I don't know, maybe because the snow is barricading the roads. We might as well go get the sleeping bags from the closet in the gym and camp out," Bianca spoke. Clearly she didn't enjoy the idea of sleeping with them any more than they did.

Clare nodded and was about to close the drawer of keys when Holly J stopped her with a tight grip.

"What is it?" Clare asked her with concern.

"Grab all of those keys," she ordered. Clare gave her a puzzled expression. "Just in case. I'd feel a little better with the gym doors locked from the inside."

Clare understood where she was coming from and grabbed the keys from the drawer before handing them to Holly J to stuff inside of her purse.

"To the gym?" Eli asked.

Holly J, clearly still angry with him, gave him a menacing glare. She pointed over his shoulder and ordered him to walk. He gave her a scared smile and spun around to join Clare on their journey to the gym.

Adam walked with his arm hugged tightly around Fiona's waist. Even if no one seemed to be in any current danger, he still didn't like the idea of being in the dark school without a weapon. And Holly J's scream had only made his nervousness grow further.

They were rounding the corner to head to the gym when Adam felt his phone going off inside of his jeans. He pulled it out and answered while Fiona watched him. The group stopped when they heard Adam's questioning greeting and turned to look and see what he was doing.

"Drew?" he asked. He'd begun to wonder why his brother had been taking so long in the shower.

"Adam-"

His voice sounded scared and shrill, but it was hard to make out over the cracking in the phone line. It might've been Adam's imagination, but he was pretty sure that he could hear his brother's voice echoing in the halls.

"Drew? Drew what's wrong?" Adam asked, worried. He felt Fiona grip his free hand and squeeze it.

"Adam, he- He won't stop- Security-…Dead! Basement- I don't-…GO AWAY!"

Drew's last words could be heard coming from the halls. Now Adam knew that it hadn't been his imagination.

"Why the hell is he screaming like that?" Bianca asked, annoyed.

"Drew needs help! He said a security officer was dead and that…someone wouldn't stop…"

The group watched Adam's now pale face. "I have to go get him!"

Adam took off from the group, but Holly J yanked him back by the sleeve of his gray sweater. "Let me go," he ordered in a stern voice.

"There's no way you're going down there alone. I'm coming with you." Holly J looked serious with her deadly grip still on Adam's sleeve.

"What? No, just let me go!" Adam yanked his sleeve away from Holly J's grip, but only to be snatched again. But this time she had his forearms.

She slapped him right across the face, making him calm down a little bit. There was a red print on his right cheek. "Adam, Drew is in the basement, and he doesn't have a key."

Her words pulled him in, and he silenced himself to listen to her knowledgeable words. "That means-"

"Someone needs to go to the security tapes and watch him," Fiona said aloud. Holly J furrowed her brows, but Fiona explained before anyone could question her.

"Someone needs to go to the office and watch the video in the basement. Whoever decides to go to the basement will stay on the line with whoever is watching the video so that they can lead them to Drew."

"You're a genius, Fi!" Holly J exclaimed proudly. Normally Fiona would've gloated, but there was no hiding the new and panicked mood that had taken everyone by the throat.

"Well I'm going to the basement," Adam spoke up. No one was going to stop him.

"And I'm going with him. Fiona and Clare will take the office. Fitz and Eli, I want you guys to go and lock yourself in the gym. If what I'm thinking is right," Holly J stopped to glance over everyone's faces, "we might not be sleeping very much tonight."

Holly J handed every group the key to their general area before everyone nodded and split up into their selected groups. No one seemed to be happy with who they'd been put with, but Holly J had done this for a reason. If they had been paired with someone they liked, they would be provoked to talk. And if they were provoked to talk, they would lose focus of the situation.

Holly J took off running down the hall when Adam turned to Fiona. "Keep your phone on, Fiona. I'll call you when we get to the basement," he said to her from the far end of the hall.

Fiona nodded in response and took off to the office with Clare.


	3. Watch And Learn

**CHAPTER THREE: WATCH AND LEARN**

**Fiona and Clare**

"Lock the door," Clare ordered Fiona while she hurried to the out of generation TV. Fiona obeyed Clare's orders and made sure to lock the door. She even tugged and jiggled the handle to make sure no one could get in. Even though it hadn't even been proven that they were in danger, Drew's screaming had scared them all.

But she was more worried about her boyfriend down in the basement along with her best friend. She wasn't sure she could bare it if she lost either one of them. Fiona would be miserable without Holly J, but she might go so far as to bringing a gun to her head if she lost her precious Adam.

"Ugh, how do I work this?" Clare began pressing at random buttons on the TV. She made a face and hit the side of the TV in anger.

"Here, let me try," Fiona said to the younger girl. Clare stood to let Fiona give a try at the TV.

She pressed the menu button with her manicured finger and selected video camera number one. It showed her an empty gymnasium. Evidently Eli, Fitz, and Bianca hadn't made their grand entrance yet. She switched it to video camera two.

This showed an empty locker room. It didn't mean anything to her, so she switched it to the next. "Wait!" Clare ordered, coming up beside Fiona's shoulder. "Go back."

Fiona went back to video two and watched Clare's baby blue eyes scan the lonely locker room. She let her eyebrows meet and pressed her ear up against the TV.

"What are you-?"

Clare shushed her with a finger. "Listen," she whispered.

"Is that a-"

"The shower is still running," Clare announced to her. "So either Drew never learned to never leave the water running…"

Fiona's eyes grew wide with fear when she caught on to what Clare was getting at. "Or he was being chased," she finished.

Clare nodded hurriedly and stood up from her crouching position beside the TV. "Keep flipping."

Fiona took her partner's orders and began flipping and flipping until five screens were being shown on the TV. They were all a little scratchy, but anyone could've seen that it was the basement thanks to the boxes.

"I think we found the basement..," Clare said softly. Fiona nodded and let her cobalt eyes inspect the screens. Three screens looked fine and in order, another looked like someone had ran through there on a rampage, and another showed Adam and Holly studying their surroundings. It looked as if Holly J was using the light on her phone as a flashlight.

As if on queue, Fiona's phone buzzed in her pocket to show that Adam was calling her. She answered it without hesitation.

"Fiona!" he breathed through the phone. The end was slightly scratchy because of his current location below her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I can see you on the video."

She could hear muffled sounds in the background. Clare took Fiona's spot watching the TV, and Fiona took a seat on the principle's desk.

"Fiona." She recognized Holly J's voice. "I need you to guide us to Drew."

"He's not on any of the screens. It's like he's hiding or something."

Clare watched as Holly J and Adam continued forward slowly. Her chest seemed to stop beating when she saw the next thing.

**Eli, Bianca, and Fitz**

Eli jumped up behind Bianca and grabbed her waist. She was about to scream when Fitz placed a hand over her mouth and leaned forward. "Stay quiet. If someone is in here, you'll pinpoint where we are by making _any _noise."

Eli watched Fitz with a smirk on his face. "And you," Fitz hissed, "you need to grow up and realize that this might be a life or death situation. Lives may be at stake here."

"Oh please. It's not like a killer could actually be in here, guys. Drew's probably running from a security guard."

"Well then how do explain him saying there was a _dead _security guard?" Bianca asked, walking closer to Fitz. Eli never answered her question.

"Once we lock ourselves in the gym, it won't matter. We're gonna be fine," Eli finally spoke out. Bianca rolled her eyes and Fitz said, "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't be saying those words if you were stuck in the basement like Drew."

"Whatever, okay?" Eli asked, suddenly taking on a serious act. "Let's just get to the gym."

Bianca continued to walk with the two boys when the sound of something crashing against the floor echoed through the halls. Bianca froze and gripped Fitz's wrist.

"What was that?" she hissed towards him.

Eli pressed his back against the wall and closed his eyes while he listened. Fitz signaled for her to be quiet while he pulled her to where Eli was standing.

The sound of loud footfalls echoed through the hall, causing Bianca to suddenly run at Eli. But Fitz stayed still while he turned to face whoever felt the need to creep them out with their heavy boots.

There at the end of the hall stood a rather large figure. If it weren't for the darkening shadows of the hallway, Fitz would've been able to make out the disfigured face hiding behind the curtained darkness.

The man suddenly began walking towards them at a faster speed, and Fitz no longer wanted to stick around. Bianca jerked him towards her and Eli and took off with him still in her grip.

They were breathing heavily when Eli twisted the key inside the lock of the gym. They all threw themselves inside the safety of the gym with lifted spirits of being away from the weird man.

Eli quickly locked the door with the key and ordered Bianca and Fitz to watch the other doors while he hurried to lock the remaining ones.

**Fiona and Clare**

Clare's face grew a deathly pale color when she watched the figures on the screen. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. Fiona noticed her friend's odd silence and asked, "Is something wrong, Clare?"

"Someone is…," she began slowly. Adam could be heard on other end of Fiona's phone, executing a plan with Holly J. "Someone is in the basement."

Fiona's eyes grew wide at the words coming from Clare's mouth. What did she mean by that?

"Adam," she began timidly. Both Holly J and Adam stopped talking at the worried tone of the girl they both cared about. "Someone else is down there."

**Adam and Holly J**

Adam didn't waste any time shoving the phone at Holly J before he took off running down the dark corridor of the basement.

"Adam!" Holly J screeched. Fiona trembled at the thought of Adam being alone down there.

"Holly J, don't you dare let him die," she ordered her friend.

Holly J inhaled once more before saying, "I'll see you on the other side, Fiona."

Holly J grabbed a nearby plank of wood and took off running after Adam. The board may have been slightly slowing her down, but there was no way that she was going after Adam unarmed.

"Holly J!"

She heard Adam's familiar tone. He sounded as scared as he'd ever been. "Holly J…he's dead!"

Her heart rate went up by a thousand when she saw Adam crouched over the limp body.


	4. Liars And Bullets

**CHAPTER FOUR: LIARS AND BULLETS**

**Adam and Holly J**

"He's fucking dead!" Adam screamed. His hands ran through his chestnut brown hair that was soaked with sweat.

"I get that, Adam," Holly J said over her shoulder. She ran her hands over the limp body of the security guard. There were hand prints on his neck to show proof that he'd been strangled.

She smiled when she came across what she'd been looking for. She gripped the handgun and yanked it from the holster. She held it out for Adam to take from her.

"Are you insane? Put that thing away!" Adam yelled, staying as far away from the gun as he could.

"Fine," she said, "you can use the stun gun."

Adam slowly took the stun gun from her and looked down at the older girl. "How can you be so calm in this situation, Holly J?"

She stood from her crouching position and gave him a smile. "I guess it just comes naturally for me to think before I act."

Adam frowned at the ginger haired girl when a loud sound interrupted their stare down. "Let's go," he said, motioning for her to follow him. She'd made sure to grab the security guard's flashlight, so now they're path was much easier to see.

Adam spun around the corner, his stun gun pointed out in front of him. Holly J rolled her eyes at the way he was playing cop while she basically made sure that her weapon was within reach.

A loud sound of breaking glass was heard farther down the hallway. Adam, being reckless again, took off running without another thought. But this time, Holly J had been prepared, so she was within two feet of him while he ran with his stun gun pointed down.

The sound of grunting and short breaths could be heard just around the corner. Adam pressed his back against the stone wall and turned to look at Holly J, who was now holding her gun with both hands.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a low voice.

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. That nod had been one big fat lie told straight to Adam's face. Adam spun around with the stun gun pointed at thin air.

Well thin air all except for one helpless brother of his. Drew had been massacred. It looked as if something had literally eaten his whole stomach out and had left him there to die.

"I'm gonna be sick," Holly J announced, bending her back while covering her mouth with a hand.

But Adam didn't mind that there was blood splattering the basement walls. He didn't care that his brother's body stunk of the taking of death. He needed to touch him badly.

"Drew," he choked out. Holly J turned after failing to puke to look at Adam clutching to his brother for dear life. Clearly he didn't mind that Drew's blood was staining his sweater.

"I'm sorry, Drew. I'm so sorry," he sobbed, his shoulders shaking without effort. "You promised me, Drew!" he suddenly screamed in anger.

"You promised me that you'd be here forever. You promised that…that you'd be the best older brother in this world." Tears slid down Adam's face while he cradled his brother's lifeless body. "You lied!"

Holly J yanked Adam's body away, dragging it as he fought. "Let me go! Let go of me!" he screamed at her, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Adam! Adam, look at me," she ordered, leaning over him while he sat on his knees. He stared right through her with hatred in his eyes.

She brought her hand back and slapped it right across his tear stained face. "Adam, we have to get out of here. We have to get back to Fiona and the others."

The mentioning of Fiona's name seemed to stir something inside of Adam. He suddenly grabbed her by her forearms and them while he stood before her.

He watched the older girl with sad eyes while he tried his best not to meet Drew's disgustingly ravaged body. "Adam," she began slowly, "don't look behind you."

Adam frowned and turned his head slightly to see a cloaked man throwing his arm back that currently gripped a large hatchet. His eyes grew wide, and Adam threw him and Holly J to the ground. He rolled with her in his arms and threw her off so that he could push himself up and off of the blood stained floor.

The figure turned and headed straight at him, but the man stopped midway and began shaking with rapid force. Seeing that Adam had stunned him, Holly J reached for her handgun.

Adam snatched it from her grip, turned, and shot at the man that had killed his older brother. But the bullet only met a cement wall. Adam furrowed his brows and looked over to see that the sound of breaking glass earlier had been a window being broken.

The killer had known they were down there with all of the commotion they were making. So he'd planned an escape route for when they found Drew. But when they got too close, he'd hid himself in the shadows and had watched the following actions take place. And now, he'd escaped with a new wound to take care of.

Adam stared out of the window when Holly J came back to her senses. "Thanks," she said, "for pushing me down. It kind of saved us."

He nodded and handed her the handgun, but she pushed it away. "You used it better than I could."

**Fiona and Clare**

Fiona jumped at the sound of the shooting, and Clare had almost screamed. Luckily Fiona had placed a hand over her mouth to stop her from doing it though.

But Fiona couldn't stop the hot tears welling in her eyes. What if that had been Holly J being shot? Or maybe even Adam? She shook the thoughts from her head and dialed his number, only to receive his voice message box.

She thought about calling Holly J, but she really didn't have the time. Clare watched her with expectant eyes when Fiona grabbed the key from the desk and said, "We need to go to the gym with the others. We'll be safer."

Clare nodded and followed the older girl, letting her lead her through the dark halls.

**Eli, Fitz, and Bianca**

They all jumped at the sound of the bullet leaving the gun. It had been echoed through the entire school without warning.

"Was that…?" Bianca asked.

"It looks like someone found a gun," Fitz said aloud, throwing down his sleeping bag in front of him.

Eli stayed silent while his face went pale. Had that been Adam? Or even worse, Clare? He shook the feelings from his thoughts and jumped up when they heard the doors rattling.

"What the fuck?" Bianca exclaimed, jumping up and ready for a fight.

Fitz joined her side with his own fists ready to meet this psycho's face.

"Guys, let us in!"

They all sighed in relief when they saw Clare's familiar face in the window. Eli wasted no time hurrying to unlock the door for her and Fiona.

Clare threw herself into Eli's arms as soon as the doors were opened. She cried silently out of relief of being able to hold him again.

"I thought that was you getting," Eli breathed in her ear.

"Don't be crazy," she responded, gripping his face in her hands. "I'm right here."

She brought her lips against his and enjoyed a tender moment with him. Both of them had been worried that they would never be able to enjoy the familiar taste of the other's lips ever again.

Bianca interrupted their lover's moment. "Well then if it wasn't any of us…who was it?"

Fiona swallowed a knot in her throat at the thoughts swarming in her head. Adam's lifeless body in the basement…or Holly J's. Either way, she was breaking apart from the inside.


	5. I'm Leaving

**CHAPTER FIVE: I'M LEAVING**

Clare leaned her body against Eli's while they whispered quietly to themselves. Bianca was having a deep conversation with Fitz over something serious.

Fiona sighed and tucked her knees against her chest. The suspense was beginning to kill her. She needed Adam's warm body, and she needed Holly J's positive attitude. She made a sound under her breath and cradled her head in her hands.

"I can't take this anymore!" she screamed. She jumped up from her sleeping bag and began marching to the double doors leading from the gym.

"Fiona," Eli called, chasing after her, "where do you think you're going?"

She turned and faced Eli with hands on her hips. "I'm going to find my boyfriend and my best friend. Give me the key."

"No way!" he countered holding the key out of reach behind his back. She snatched at it, but she lost her grip.

"Give it. Give me the damned key, Elijah!" she ordered in a flat tone. She snatched at it again but failed at grabbing it once more.

Clare stood from her place on the floor, followed by Fitz and Bianca. "Fiona, calm down."

"I can't," she told the younger girl. Fiona continued to try and fight her way around Clare's shielding body.

"Yes you can," she coaxed.

"No I can't!" she screamed this time. "It's easier for you because Eli is right there. But Adam could be lying dead in the basement for all we know!"

Fiona's lip trembled at the realization of her own words. "Just give me the key, Eli. I need to know that he's okay."

They wanted to say no badly, but they felt deeply sorry for Fiona. The only people she felt truly comfortable talking to were Holly J and Adam. And there was no telling what had happened to either one of these people.

Clare turned to look Eli in his evergreen eyes. "Just give her the key, okay?"

"Clare, you know I can't do that. She could get killed out there!"

"We don't know that," Bianca announced to them all. All eyes turned to look at the bad girl standing with an oblivious Fitz.

"Eli had a point when he said that Drew might be running from a security officer. Just let her go."

"I was just being stupid," Eli countered, his eyebrows meeting over his nose.

"Well you still had a point either way."

"Fiona's not _your _friend," Clare argued. "You could care less about what happens to her. How do we know that you're not behind all of this?"

"Are you fucking nuts?" Bianca accused. "Your proof is that I've been sitting here with you this whole time."

"And," Fitz spoke out, "we saw the killer in the hall."

Fiona's face went pale, and Clare's mouth gaped open. Eli stared at the gym floor. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Clare this. He didn't want her worrying, and now stupid Fitz had let it slip off of his cigarette tasting tongue.

"What?" Fiona asked in a high toned voice.

"We saw a freak man in the hall," Bianca told her. "Luckily we got to the gym before he could grab us."

"And when did it not occur to you that Clare and I were locked inside a closet? Did you ever think to call us?"

"Principle's office," Clare said, too soft for anyone besides Fiona and Eli to hear.

"Office, closet, same thing," Fiona said, clearly annoyed by everything that was taking part tonight. "The point is that none of you three thought to even warn either of us."

"Sorry, princess," Fitz quipped. "It must've slipped our mind while we were _running for our lives_!"

Fiona rolled her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out in raw anger. She didn't care if some masked murdered or if some hidden psycho was lurking in the halls of her high school. Her significant other and her best friend were still out there.

Fiona noticed the lost look in Eli's eyes and took her opportunity. She snatched the key hanging from his hand and gave him a satisfied smirk.

"Hey!" he yelled, lashing his hand out to yank it out of her grip. But her knee came into contact with his groin without hesitation.

"Fiona!" Clare yelled in a stern voice. Fiona sent her one sorry look before turning to walk to the door. Neither Fitz nor Bianca looked like they were going to stop her, and Clare was too busy comforting Eli with his "low blow".

This gave Fiona the opportunity to waltz from the gym and lock it from the outside. Even if she didn't care much for the people inside, she knew that her mind was throwing a lot of feelings around right now. She knew she'd regret it if she left these people defenseless with a killer in the halls.

**Adam and Holly J**

The odd two walked in vulnerable silence the rest of the way there. Although Adam never would've thought it, he was pretty sure that he'd developed a decent friendship with this ginger girl.

Her eyes were focused on what lie ahead while she flashed everything with the flashlight. She held the stun gun in her left hand and the flashlight in her right while she trudged safely behind Adam.

Adam held his gun with both hands and kept it pointed to the floor while they made their exit from the basement. A thought came to him, and he reached into his sweater pocket to grab his phone. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Well this is just great," he said in a low voice. Holly J frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I must've dropped my phone while we were running everywhere," he told her. He turned back to continue to the exit. "There's no point in going back now. That would only slow us down."

Holly J agreed silently and followed Adam's protective walking movements. Adam was beginning to wonder if his precious Fiona was doing okay. Both him and Holly J knew that Fiona never did well in stressful situations. Hell, last time she'd intoxicated herself with champagne. But even though Adam knew this, he tried his best to send her his silent prayers for her safety.


	6. Being Chased

**CHAPTER SIX: BEING CHASED**

"Fiona! Unlock this fucking door!"

Bianca's angry voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Great, she was pretty much asking the killer to follow them to the gym.

It was as if Fitz had read Fiona's mind. He yanked Bianca away from the door and guarded it. "Shut up," he ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up," he repeated. "If you keep up that yelling, you're going to let the killer find us in here. So just be quiet."

Bianca gave Fitz one last glare before finding her place back on her sleeping bag. Fitz stood and watched everyone in the gym with him. Clare was sitting with Eli at the top of the bleachers talking about something. Fitz could've cared less about half of the people with him.

But one thing was for certain; he was _not _going to die tonight.

**Fiona Coyne**

Fiona's skin crawled at the sudden silence looming in the hallway. She hated the silence. She hated it more than any other thing on this planet. She hated it more than that stupid slut cockroach Tinsley.

And that was a lot.

She rounded her second corner that night to meet a long row of classrooms and lockers. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the large looming figure of a man standing at the end of the hallway. But because of the darkened hallway, Fiona couldn't see who the man was.

But she wasn't in the mood in sticking around and finding out. She immediately took off running in the opposite direction, loud footfalls following her as she did.

She knew that she shouldn't scream, but she couldn't help herself. "HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She never stopped running.

**Adam and Holly J**

Both Holly J and Adam looked at each other in sheer horror at the familiar scream.

"Fiona," they said in unison. They both took off running out of the basement entrance and ran as fast as they could down the dark hall. Adam's feet slid when he turned the corner, and he almost lost his balance. Luckily Holly J grabbed his bloodstained hand and helped him back up to speed.

Fiona was just about to cry for help again when her body crashed into Adam's. He caught her by her arms and looked her in the eyes with a panic stricken face.

"Are you okay?" he breathed with Holly J standing nearby. She wore a worried expression while she watched Fiona's scared face.

"He's here!" Fiona screamed trying to pull Adam away with her. "We have to leave! He's going to kill us!"

"Fiona, calm down," Holly J comforted, placing a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "We've got protection."

She glanced down at the gun in Adam's hand, causing Fiona's eyes to follow as well. "So _you're _the one who shot the gun!" she exclaimed. She seemed thankful that he'd been the one on the other end of that handgun.

It was then that Fiona realized that she was with Adam again. She yanked his sweater and tried to hug him, but he winced and stepped back from her.

Fiona gave him a puzzled expression when she realized that her hands were wet with something sticky. She looked down at them and went wide eyed when she saw the red stains on her palms.

"Adam…?" she asked slowly. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Fiona hadn't been able to notice his new look in the dark hallway, but now he was standing in perfect luminescence from the nearby window.

"Drew…Drew's dead," he finally choked out. Fiona's heart became heavy at Adam's hurt words. Clearly he didn't want closure or affection from her right now.

"Guys I think we have a bigger problem on our hands," Holly J began slowly. She looked over Adam's shoulder at the large man headed in their general direction.

Adam turned to look at the man with Fiona's hand gripping his wrist tightly. "On the count of three, run," he hissed at them.

Fiona was already prepared to run before Adam's words. "One…" Adam swallowed hard. "Two…" Fiona tightened her grip on Adam.

"Three!" he hissed sharply. He took off in the direction of the gym with Fiona being pulled along with him. They both stopped and turned when they saw Holly J standing there.

"Holly J, what are you doing? We need to run," Adam told her.

Fiona reached for her friend's hand, but she yanked it away. "Holly J, what are you doing?"

"I twisted my ankle pretty badly while we were running. I can't run anymore," she lied, never even glancing away from the looming figure of a man.

"I can carry you, just come on," Adam encouraged with Fiona. Holly J suddenly reached into the large pocket of her sweater and pulled out the keys Clare had snatched from the drawer earlier. Holly J had stuffed them inside her pocket after dropping her bag in the basement.

"Take these and get out of here," she ordered her friend. Fiona looked confused as she stood before a now crying Holly J.

"Holly J, we're not leaving you," Adam said in a stern tone. He had no interest in letting Holly J be a sacrifice.

She let the tears fall down her cheeks silently. She reached for the stun gun in her back pocket and pointed it at them.

Adam's eyes grew wide, and he placed himself in front of Fiona. "Holly J, don't do this."

"Run," she ordered softly, her voice cracking.

"Holly J, just stop," Fiona said over Adam's shoulder. "We can help you. You don't have to be the hero."

"Run!" she ordered again, louder this time.

Adam then realized that they weren't going to get anywhere with this. There was no way that either Fiona nor himself was going to succeed in moving Holly J.

Adam nodded once and turned to pull Fiona along with him. But she sunk her heels into the ground and yanked her hand from his grip. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you," he said with no emotion. He yanked her again with a stronger grip. Fiona sobbed and pulled, but it did her no use.

"Holly J!" she screamed while Adam dragged her away. "Holly J, please don't do this!"

Holly J swallowed the lump in her throat and whispered, "I'm sorry, Fiona."

She then turned her head and yelled after Adam. "If you let her die, I'll make your death look like an accident."

Adam let an amused smirk appear on his face. "I promise I won't," he called back.

Fiona continued to beat at him and scream in anger, but he never loosened his grip as they left their friend in the clutches of a menacing murderer.


	7. Bad Behavior

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BAD BAHAVIOR**

Adam threw Fiona into the gym as gently as he could after wrestling with her over the key. He made sure to lock it shut and turned to look at the expectant faces of Bianca, Clare, Eli, and Fitz. Fiona had her back to him.

"Where's Holly J?" Clare asked, stepping down from the bottom bleacher beside Eli.

Fiona turned far enough to shoot Adam one of her hating glares. "Ask the murderer," she accused, still angry and upset about Holly J.

"What?" Bianca asked. Everyone seemed taken aback by Fiona's words full of pure hate.

"How could you call me a murderer?" Adam asked Fiona in a low voice.

"Maybe because you did that to her!" she screamed, spinning around and stepping closer to him. "You left her there with that psycho!"

Fiona, without warning, began to beat at Adam's chest violently with clenched fists. "This is your fault damn it!"

Adam took sympathy on the girl and yanked her towards him by her forearms. He continued to engulf her with his bloody body and held her close. Although she was still clearly upset over everything, Adam's comforting calmed her down a bit. She relaxed as best as she could and cried silently into Adam's bloody sweater. One of his hands smoothed the back of her head while the other was placed firmly in the small of her back.

He shushed her softly and looked over her shoulder at the others' dumbfounded faces. They seemed oddly amazed at the bipolar feelings Adam and Fiona shoved at one another.

"First Drew," Fiona sobbed, "and now Holly J. I don't know if I can take this anymore."

Adam shushed her once more and rubbed her back comfortingly. "That's exactly why you _have _to pull through; for them."

Fiona never responded and continued to cry in Adam's arms.

"So Drew is…," Bianca began.

"He was mauled by one of the murderers," Adam interrupted, finishing her thought.

"_One_ of the murderers?" Clare's eyes widened. "There's more than one?"

Eli squeezed her hand, but comfort didn't help Clare like it did Fiona.

"One of them wears a cloak and carries around a hatchet. The other is big and kind of lumpy looking. He's the one who likes to roam the halls," Adam informed. Fitz smirked at the terms he'd used to describe the creepy hallway man.

"So now we've got a Star Wars nerd who carries around a big axe?" Bianca asked. She threw her hands up and sank back down onto her sleeping bag. "This is just great."

Eli looked at the faces of his new partners and said, "So it looks like splitting up was our first wrong move."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, we need to stick together from now on. Splitting up is just what the killer wants."

"What, so now you're an expert on killers?" Bianca asked. She looked as angry as ever with her bloodshot eyes. Adam couldn't decide if the cause of this had been crying or from lack of sleep. Either way, it only made her look scary as hell.

"No," he responded in a serious tone, "I've just experienced two deaths from people I care about caused by these two psychos. And last time I checked, we weren't all together when they died."

Bianca stayed silent, defeated by Adam's words.

"So are we going to just stay in here until someone comes and gets us tomorrow?" Fitz asked, directed mainly towards Adam. He'd seemed to have taken over Holly J's role of leader.

"No," Adam told them, "being in here will only make us vulnerable, and two people have already died. We need to find an exit and get out."

"But what if there is no exit?" Clare asked, still worried about the fact that they had not only one but two psychos running crazy in their high school.

"Then we have to find one," he told Clare in a flat voice. Adam planted a kiss on Fiona's tearstained cheek before he walked past the group and threw open the supply closet.

"What are you looking for?" Bianca asked. She stood beside Adam in the doorway of the amll closet.

"Looking for something that will help us," he replied.

"Like a basketball?" she teased, clearly amused by Adam's choice of actions.

He turned and gave Bianca a glare. "I don't see you doing anything. Here's a thought, how about you at least try to get along with everyone else here?"

Bianca surprisingly didn't return Adam's glare. Instead she made a face before pushing past him into the closet.

"There should be a blueprint of the school inside here."

"Why would there be a blueprint of the school inside a gym closet?" Eli asked, now sitting with Clare on the bleachers.

"Because that's the last place anyone would look. Luckily I've been in detention enough to overhear some interesting faculty conversations," Bianca told them without turning to face them.

Adam was impressed by Bianca's sudden change of mood. It was as if she'd done a total 180 for them. She speared from the depths of the closet with a slip of paper held out in front of her.

There were places on each corner where you could see that it had been taped to the wall before Bianca had torn it off. Adam was thankful that it hadn't ripped in the process.

"There's one in the basement," she told them. "But it's a window."

"Yeah, Drew's murderer broke it open. But there's no way I'm going back into that creepy place."

Bianca nodded and named the next exit's location. "There's one in the theater even though it's some ways away from here."

"Guys," Fitz interrupted with crossed arms, "there's a ladder leading down from a window on the second floor."

Bianca sent him waves of confusion with her eyes. Adam copied her movement.

"I've done a little breaking and entering," he admitted, acting as if it were nothing.

Both Bianca and Adam rolled their eyes before Bianca folded the piece of paper up and slipped it into her back pocket.

"That's probably the closest exit."

They were all surprised by Fiona's speaking up. "And we need to get out of here as fast as possible."

Adam nodded. "Fiona's right, so get what you need before we take leave. I'll take the lead because I've got this." Adam finished by pulling the handgun from his sweater pocket.

"Where the hell did you find a handgun?" Bianca asked. She looked at the gun in disbelief.

"Drew was right," he explained to them. "There was a dead security guard in the basement, so Holly J and I borrowed some things."

"Right, sure you did." Bianca walked away from him over to Fitz where they fell into conversation.

Adam watched Fiona while she leaned over her knees as she sat on the bottom bleacher a couple rows down from Clare and Eli.

He wasted no time in joining her and taking her hand in his.

"We're going to get through this, Fiona," he promised. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Fiona leaned closer and kissed his lips effortlessly. She sighed after pulling away and rested her head on the shoulder of his bloody sweater.


	8. Ballets Of The Dead

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BALLETS OF THE DEAD**

"Okay," Adam said his back to the locked gym doors, "I need everyone to stay right behind me. Walk slowly and quietly so that we can get out of here without alerting the killers."

Everyone nodded. "Fitz, you take up the back since you have the pole."

Fitz simply nodded and waited while everyone crowded behind Adam. He and Bianca had gone exploring in the gym teachers' offices. Bianca had been searching for keys to any simple entrances while Fitz went looking for his own weapon.

Adam was unlocking the door when Fiona gripped his shoulder. "I'll be right behind you," she stated in a serious mood.

Adam nodded once before turning back to the door. "Is everyone ready?"

He didn't even bother waiting for an answer before he pushed the door open and guarded his body with a gun. Adam glared out into the distance while Fiona gripped his bloody sweater.

The only sounds being made were the heavy breaths of the scared teens and the footsteps of their own. Adam inhaled when they turned the corner to where they'd left Holly J, expecting to see another ravaged body. But Holly J was nowhere in sight.

Maybe she'd succeeded in leading the killer away and had locked herself in a classroom. Adam wasn't feeling like searching for her, no matter how much he wanted her to be with them again.

If Holly J _was _safe inside a classroom, then she would be fine until they came and saved her with help.

Adam held a hand up for them to stop while he turned the corner to make sure the coast was clear. After pointing his gun in every direction, he turned back and motioned for them to follow him.

He spotted the staircase near the lunchroom and began walking slightly faster. Everyone copied his movements and kept turning their heads to make sure that the killers were no where in sight.

As soon as Adam was about to step onto the second floor, Bianca hissed his name from below.

He turned and frowned, but what was below him answered his question better than words could. Fitz stood at the bottom of the stairs facing the large hallway man with his pole ready to use.

"Fitz!" Fiona screamed, but it was too late.

The large man lashed out as if he was going to grope Fitz by his neck, but Fitz was too fast for him. He moved to the side of the man, causing him to stumble a bit. Fitz laughed at his large opponent, brought his pole back, and swung it right in the back of the man's knees.

It was at that moment that the moon came out from behind the shrouded clouds and shone through the windows. Fiona gasped at the sight of the man's disfigured face.

His eyes met the curly haired girl's, and Adam instantly pulled her up next to him. Fitz continued pulling back his pole and whacked it right in the back of the man's large head.

The pole vibrated at the hard surface it had met, and the man fell face first onto the stairs. Fitz sent him one hard kick in the side before he took off up the stairs to follow Adam.

"So where's the ladder?" Adam yelled back at Fitz. They all were running now thanks to their encounter with the odd looking man.

Fitz's sneakers squeaked when he came to a stop and pushed a window up. "Right here," he grunted. He didn't waste any time in squeezing his body through the window and climbing as fast as he could down the ladder.

Everyone else followed in the order of Clare, Eli, Bianca, Fiona, and then Adam. They now stood on the ground at the side of the school. White snow was piled up almost everywhere.

Everyone stayed silent until the sound of screeching tires was heard coming from the front of the school. None of them even thought before they took off running to where they'd heard it.

There was a dark blue van parked perfectly in front of the main steps. They couldn't see who was driving it, but they could see who had just stepped out of it.

"Holly J!" Fiona exclaimed. She let go of Adam's hand and ran into her friend's arms. Holly J laughed while her friend squeezed her.

"Don't you _ever _scare us like that again!" she lectured, letting go of her friend.

Holly J turned to look at Adam where he stood awkwardly behind Fiona. She smiled knowingly and pulled him in for a hug as well. It took Adam by surprise, but that didn't stop him from hugging back.

"What, I don't get any lectures from our hero?" she asked teasingly.

"I had a feeling you would make it out anyways," he admitted. "Who's driving the van?"

Bianca shoved Adam out of the way and pulled back the door of the van without hesitation. "You guys can have your Lifetime moment later, but right now I think we'd all like to get the hell off of campus."

For the first time Adam actually agreed with the older girl. "Yeah, we need to get to the police station."

Suddenly the driver looked over at the all from his seat. Riley looked serious and almost as if he'd been crying. "We won't be doing that, guys."

Adam frowned and looked back at Holly J. She refused to meet any of their eyes now. "What are you talking about?" Eli asked while he also climbed into the van.

"When I got out of the school," Holly J explained, "I got Riley to take me by the police station after explaining what was going on."

Fiona nodded. "So what happened?"

Holly J swallowed, but it was Riley who answered. "They're all dead! None of the police officers are alive in that station. They all look like they've been torn apart by some animal."

Adam felt the fear rising in his chest and took a tighter grip on Fiona. How the hell were they supposed to get help now? All of their parents were on that stupid trip, and their only protection had been murdered. Fiona slinked closer to his body when Holly J said this. They all jumped at the banging sound coming from the school and turned to see the big figure of a man shaking the doors as hard as he could.

"We need to go," Adam said while he pushed Fiona into the van. "Now."

He slammed the door shut, and Riley didn't waste any time in slamming down on the pedal and zooming away from the school.


	9. Divided Once More

**CHAPTER NINE: DIVIDED ONCE MORE**

They all hung their heads in the back of the old van that looked like it should've been used to carry band instruments around. Fiona was trying her best to sleep, but the bumps in the road were shaking her. Plus Adam still reeked of his brother's blood.

Holly J sat up front with Riley in silence. She rubbed her temples in thought. She was trying to decipher where the hell they were going to go. The police station had been ransacked, and she didn't feel like their homes were the safest places right now.

They couldn't hide out in some convenient store because everything in town was closed thanks to the holidays. So _where _was safety hiding right now?

It was as if Bianca had been reading her mind. "So where are we going now?"

All eyes turned to her. She was curled up in a ball in a corner of the van with determination in her dark brown eyes. Adam didn't have an answer for her, so he turned to look at Holly J and Riley.

But Riley never broke his line of vision from the rode. Holly J turned halfway in her seat to look at everyone else's scared faces. She felt mostly sorry for Adam though. He was the only one who had lost someone he truly cared for tonight.

But Adam had gotten one good thing out of seeing his brother's massacred body; there was no way that he was going to let anyone else end up like those police men or his brother.

Surprisingly it was Fiona who spoke first. "My mom and Declan," she announced. They all gave her puzzled looks, urging her to continue. "They're staying at a cabin we own across the lake. We'll be safe there, but we've got to get across the lake somehow."

"Good thinking, Fi," Holly J encouraged. "But there's one problem; none of us own a boat."

"Actually the dock has some pretty fast speedboats," Eli said. His arms were hugged tight around a traumatized Clare.

"So you want us to steal a boat?" Holly J asked in disbelief.

"Well it's not like we can swim there," Adam told her.

Fitz nodded and said, "And I can hotwire a boat in seconds."

Holly J nodded and leaned back in her seat in defeat. "So I guess we'll be breaking more laws tonight than we planned."

No one answered or responded to Holly J. Instead they all curled up and tried their best to forget the sickening experience they'd survived through.

Adam looked down at Fiona who was resting her head against his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She simply nodded and snuggled closer to him. He kissed her damp hair and rested his cheek against it. Adam tried his best to close his eyes and think about what was going to come for them.

He swallowed a lump in his throat when suddenly the van shifted, and the sound of crushing metal was heard throughout the highway.

Bianca screamed and grabbed Adam's wrist while Fiona buried her head in his chest with her arms tied around his neck. He tried to move and look to see what was happening, but the whole entire van flipped.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and felt his head hit something. He wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it had knocked him out cold.

**After The Accident…**

Adam stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see where he was. It all came rushing back to him when he saw all of his friends just waking up as well.

Holly J rubbed her head where blood was staining her forehead. She must've hit her head too.

"What happened?" Adam asked, now sitting up again. Fiona crawled over to him and went back to clinging to his body.

He rubbed her hair soothingly while he met eyes with Holly J. She opened her mouth to answer when the van's door slid open, causing everyone to jump and switch into attack mode.

Riley looked at all of them with wide eyes. "There's water, guys!" he announced in a happy tone.

"Wow," Bianca said sarcastically, "I've never seen water. Can I have a look?"

Riley gave her an angry glare before shooting everyone else his ecstatic eyes again. "Water means-"

"We're close to the dock!" Fiona said, also happy by Riley's achievement.

"Yeah," Clare said aloud, "but which way is it?"

Clare's question left everyone dumbfounded. "Damn it, Clare!" Bianca huffed. She slapped her palm against the floor of the van.

"Calm down, Bianca," Holly J lectured. "We'll just split up to see where both ways lead."

"There's no way we're splitting up again," Eli argued. Fitz nodded and said, "Yeah, last time we split up, it only caused problems."

"But staying together is going to waste time that we don't have," Holly J countered. "Two of us will stay in the van, and the rest of us will split up."

No one seemed happy about the plan, but all of them knew that Holly J was right. By now both of the killers had probably escaped in the teens' footsteps and were on their way to them right now. The best thing to do was to split up whether it was the most dangerous move or not.

"Riley, Eli, and Clare will take the left side. Bianca, Fitz, and I will go right. Whoever reaches the dock first needs to call us immediately and let us know where you are. Then the rest of us will follow suit."

"You don't seriously think that our phones are going to get service out here, do you? I have no bars," Bianca announced, showing her phone's screen for proof.

"Yeah," Eli agreed, "and mine lost battery while we were in the gym."

"Adam, move and lift up that floorboard," Riley ordered. Everyone scattered to give Adam room before he crouched down and pulled on the unnoticeable rope.

As the floorboard rose, dust filled the once empty van. Adam swatted it away so that he could see the insides of the secret compartment.

"You have a shotgun?" he asked. Adam wasted no time in pulling it from the compartment and aiming it out the window.

"And walkie-talkies. They should give us a better use of communication," Riley informed. Adam set the gun down carefully before he pulled out the three walkie-talkies.

Bianca snatched one from him without hesitation. Holly J then snatched it right out of her manicured fingers. "Every group will get _one _walkie-talkie."

Adam handed out the walkie-talkies, keeping one for him and Fiona. Holly J stepped out onto the snowy ground, her tennis shoes making a crunching sound. Eli, Clare, Bianca, and Fitz also exited the van.

Fitz had grabbed the shotgun and had let Eli take the metal pole. Adam stuck his hand back into the compartment to find a flashlight, ammo for a handgun and a shotgun, and a flare gun.

He held all of them and looked back over at Riley with raised eyebrows. Riley shrugged innocently and said, "I like to know that I have protection."

Fitz and Eli snickered at a dirty joke, causing Holly J to send them both menacing glares before turning back to face Adam. He handed Fitz the shotgun ammo and gave the flare gun to Holly J. Her stun gun must've run out of electricity.

Clare took the flashlight from him with trembling hands. "Turn the headlights off and keep that walkie-talkie on," Holly J ordered. Both Fiona and Adam nodded.

"I'll see you guys soon," she said before she slammed the door. Once they were out of sight, Adam ran up front to lock the doors and turn the headlights off.

He turned back to face a smiling Fiona. She motioned him over with her index finger. It would've seemed as though she had a rope tied around him with the way she could pull him towards her with a simple movement.

He crawled to her and placed his palms on either side of her sitting body. She leaned back slightly, letting Adam move closer to her. Adam normally wouldn't have wanted to have sex with Fiona in the situation that they were in, but she was getting him all riled up now.

She pulled teasingly at the strings on his hoodie with a smile on her lips. "You'd better watch out, Torres. It's going to get pretty steamy in here."

"It could be kind of kinky," he whispered back seductively. She wasted no time in kissing him with an open mouth while she continued to pull at his hoodie.


	10. Complaints Will Kill

**CHAPTER TEN: COMPLAINTS WILL KILL**

**Riley, Eli, and Clare**

The teens' feet crunched loudly against the hard snow. Riley led the way with a flashlight while Eli and Clare trailed behind hand-in-hand. The dead trees to the left of them were beginning to freak them out, and the sloshing sound of the lake was only making it worse.

Clare stuck to Eli's arm like a baby. None of them besides Riley had yet to see a dead body, but a blood covered Adam had been enough proof that these psychos weren't fucking around.

"It doesn't look like we're heading anywhere guys," Clare finally said. "Maybe we should head back to Fiona and Adam."

Riley frowned at her. "We can't head back now. Come on, if we don't find anything for another mile then we'll head back."

"But we've already walked four miles," Clare complained. She sunk her back against a nearby tree. "I hate this," she sobbed.

Eli's eyebrows met as he walked over to comfort his girlfriend. "I can't do this anymore, Eli," she whined. Riley was getting a little too sick of this girl's whining. She hadn't even seen a dead body yet, and she still willed herself to complain about _walking_.

"Clare, we're going to get through this. Just keep walking with us, and I promise we'll be fine," Eli soothed, his hands rubbing Clare's shoulders.

She continued to sob and never moved an inch from her place beside the dead tree. The cold stabbed their skin as a strong wind picked up and whipped their hair around.

Riley was the first to notice the odd smell. "Does anyone smell that?"

"Gross!" Eli stated, covering his nose with a hand. "What died out here?"

Fortunately Clare wasn't able to smell what the two boys were smelling thanks to her crying; it had left her congested.

Riley held his nose and scanned the dark surroundings of the forest. Maybe something had been attacked out here? Or maybe _someone_.

"Riley, why are you making that face?" Clare asked, her voice shaky with panic.

"Guys something was killed out here," he said in a soft voice.

"No shit, Sherlock," Eli quipped, earning himself a good glare from Riley. "It's a forest. Of course there's something dead in here. It's probably just some animal."

Eli was trying his best to send Riley's thoughts away from the atmosphere. He knew that something just wasn't right here, but he didn't think very well of Riley freaking his girlfriend out.

She was already freaking out enough.

"Eli, look out!" Riley screamed, pulling Eli back by the hood of his jacket.

"Dude what-"

A loud thud interrupted Eli in the middle of his sentence. He swallowed hard and hesitantly turned back to look at Clare. Her body swayed for a second as she stood there. And then she fell to the side with a loud thud.

Eli's mouth dropped open, and Riley felt like he was going to puke up his dinner when he saw the hatchet buried deep into the side of Clare's curly skull.

Eli paid no attention to the cloaked figure running in the other direction with the bag thrown over his shoulder. All he knew was that Clare, the girl he loved so much, was lying lifeless in the snow and leaves.

Her blood soaked the once white snow around her. Her baby blue eyes were still open in shock while she lay there dead. Eli sobbed and clung to her bloody face. He laid it in his lap and let his tears mix with the blood staining her skin.

"Eli, we have to go," Riley urged, trying to pull Eli up from the ground.

"No!" Eli screamed while Riley dragged him away. "No, I can't leave her here!"

"Eli," Riley stated harshly, trying to help the younger boy catch his friend. "Clare wouldn't want you out here alone. She would want you to get back to the others and stay alive."

Eli only sobbed in return while Riley squeezed his shoulder with a strong grip. "Come on, Eli, get up."

Eli didn't even look up at the tall football player.

"I said get up damn it!" Riley yelled. Eli didn't budge.

Riley nodded to himself when he realized what he had to do. He snatched up the metal bar Eli had dropped before running to Clare's body. He swung it back and said, "Sorry, Eli."

He swung the metal bar with a strong force and felt it vibrate on the side of Eli's head. Eli swayed a bit before he began to fall over onto his side.

Riley caught the boy before he could hit the blood soaked snow and threw him over his shoulder. He sent a dead Clare an apologetic look before retreating back to the van.

**Adam and Fiona**

Fiona moaned in pleasure as Adam sucked at the hot skin of her neck. She sat in his lap while they continued to exchange body heat in the back of the van. Her breathing picked up when she felt his tongue massaging hers.

She'd removed his hoodie in the process so that all he wore now was a black tank top and grayish jeans. Fiona's own shirt was almost completely off now as Adam's hands explored various parts of her boy.

She giggled when se felt him nibble on her ear lobe. His hot breath beating against her ear turned her on even more, making her give a short moan.

Adam smiled in accomplishment before he removed her shirt and threw it over by his bloody sweater. She looked him up and down while his hands stayed flat against her back.

He grinned at her before he began planting soft kisses across her collarbone. She breathed heavily at the feel of his soft lips brushing against her skin, mixing with the feel of his ultra hot breath.

She almost screamed in pleasure when she felt that hot tongue trace a straight line down her collar bone. But she bit her lip so that all that came out was a moan.

She gripped his face and mashed her lips against his with quick speed. As their tongues intertwined and her fingers pulled at his hair, Adam traced his fingers up to unhook her bra. She smiled against his mouth and continued to eagerly kiss him.

She pulled at his shirt, urging him to remove it. After throwing both her lacy black bra and his tank top on the other side of the van, he looked back at her.

She pulled him closer, but he pounced on her so that he lay over her body. Fiona gasped at his sudden take of control, but she liked it. She ran the back of her leg up and down his leg while he trailed kisses down to her breast.

He looked up at her seductively and pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss. He breathed heavy in her ear and whispered, "God, you're hot, Fi."

This brought a smile to Fiona's lips instantly. She was enjoying this new daring Adam very much.

She licked his lips and sucked on his bottom one for a couple seconds. She tugged at it with her teeth gently before releasing it with a toothy smile.

Adam pressed his lips against her jaw line and went back to sucking her skin. She moaned when she felt Adam's hot mouth meet her left nipple. Gosh, he always knew what to do with her!

His right hand crawled up and played with the other one while he bit down gently and suckled the other one. He finished by flicking it with his tongue and began placing kisses along the naked skin of her stomach.

Fiona had just brought her hands up to yank his belt from his jeans when the walkie-talkie began talking. Adam rolled his eyes, and Fiona grabbed the walkie-talkie to answer Holly J.

Adam never stopped playing with her body while she tried her best to pay attention to Holly J. She giggled as Adam flicked his tongue back and forth over her jugular.

"Adam, stop," she said, still giggling. He didn't obey, but this didn't bother Fiona. She liked it when he didn't listen to her orders.

"Fiona, we found the dock, and Fitz is ready to hotwire this boat. Can you get down here in about six minutes?"

Fiona realized the importance of her words and pushed Adam onto his back next to her. "How far away is the dock?"

"About half a mile really. Just try to get down here as soon as possible. Is Riley back with the lovebirds?"

"No," Fiona said timidly, "maybe he found something. Should I signal him?"

"No," Holly J answered, "just hurry down to the dock. I'll get him on the line."

Fiona nodded and said her goodbyes before tossing the walkie-talkie back onto the floor. She then turned to a disappointed Adam. She walked her fingers up his torso and rubbed his chest with a smile.

She leaned over and licked his lips without warning. "Rain check?" she asked.

Adam still looked sad, but he nodded to make her happy. She smiled wider and placed a kiss on his cheek before throwing her clothes back on.


	11. Follow The Leader

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: FOLLOW THE LEADER**

**Riley and Eli**

Riley was lost. He was positive. He stopped walking to catch his breath and threw Eli off of his shoulder to rest him against a tree. He leaned over on his knees and looked at the frost covered ground beneath him.

He glanced up to look around and maybe hopefully recognize one of his surroundings like the stub of a tree. But there was no clue in sight that could've told Riley where he had ended up. Unfortunately Riley had never been out into these woods to party like other kids from school.

Riley would've bet fifty dollars each on Fitz and Bianca that they knew every twist and turn of this scary home to creatures of the night.

Riley's breath caught in his throat when he saw the footprints indented in the snow. They were leading off into the distance, and even though Riley's tracking senses were horrible, it didn't take much for him to see that the path the prints were leading to was _way _off of the path back to the van.

_Maybe someone lives out here, _Riley told himself. It was like a bright light bulb had appeared above his head when he thought those words. If someone else lived out here, he could get help for him and everyone else. No one needed to die like Clare or Drew tonight.

Riley didn't stick around to decipher his movements before he slung Eli back over his shoulder and began to crunch in the steps of whoever had been walking here before him. All he could do was hope that it was going to lead him somewhere.

He'd walked about a quarter of a mile when the silhouette of a house could be seen in the darkness of the forest. The porch light glowed to reveal the front of an old wooden house.

"This doesn't look creepy at all," he said under his breath.

Riley jumped into attack mode when he heard the sudden breath of someone nearby. But he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Eli was waking up from the nearby tree.

"Riley?" he asked quietly, surprised by the curly haired boy who was helping hold him up. He pushed his hands away gently and rubbed the bruised side of his head where Riley had succeeded in knocking him unconscious.

Memories flashed through Eli's head like an old TV screen. He saw himself crying over Clare's murdered body, and then he saw Riley swinging back with the metal bar after he'd refused to stand up.

Eli went into panic mode within simple seconds. "What happened?"

Riley shushed the boy and covered his mouth with his palm. Eli frowned, and Riley pointed to the lit house behind them. He lowered his hand from Eli's face when he saw the understanding look in his eyes.

"Is he in there?" he hissed. Hatred shown in his green eyes when he thought of some psycho killing his Clare. He wanted to make whoever was doing this pay with their lives.

"I don't know," Riley replied in a soft tone. "But there's only one way to find out."

Riley began stepping towards the house, but Eli yanked him back by the sleeve of his Degrassi jacket. "Are you crazy?" he hissed at the curly haired boy. "The killer may be in there for all we know."

"Yeah," Riley said slowly, "or our help may be in there. We can't stand out here all night to find out. The others are still waiting for us."

Eli stood in silence and swallowed hard. He finally dropped his hand from Riley's sleeve and nodded in defeat. "Okay, but only if we get to sneak in. There's no way I'm barging into some creepy house like that."

Riley nodded in silent agreement before he and Eli began to crouch down and crunch around the other side of the house. They tried their best not to cause too much noise while Riley kicked in the window near the bottom of the house. Evidently it led into a basement.

Eli kicked the remaining shards of glass before he leaned down and crawled through the window. Riley followed close behind and landed with a soft thud behind him.

They both covered their noses when they saw their surroundings. "This explains the smell," Eli stated with a closed nose.

Riley nodded with a disgusted face at the hanging meat surrounding them. Both boys hoped that these meat parts didn't belong to any humans.

They were both still holding their noses when the sound of the basement door opening and closing stopped their thoughts. The heavy sound of boots were familiar to Eli, and he didn't waste any time in turning around and crawling up to the window.

He rolled through the snow and turned back to look at Riley on his stomach. Riley stood with his back to him while he backed away from the large and disfigured man.

"Riley," Eli hissed, "get out of there!"

Riley could only stand in pure shock of the gorilla-like man stepping towards him. And just like that, the man grabbed Riley by his neck and carried him through another door in the basement.

"Riley!" Eli screamed, scrambling to his feet. "RILEY!"

**Adam and Fiona**

"Did you hear that?" Fiona whispered.

"No," Adam said with a frown, "what was it?"

She shushed him and listened for the voice again.

"RILEY!"

"That sounded like-"

"Eli!" Adam finished for her. He grabbed her by her hand and took off in the direction of where the older boy's voice had come from.

Adam ran with her as fast as he could, but he came to an immediate stop when he saw the bloody figure of Clare lying on her side in the snow. The hatchet was buried deep in the side of her skull, and her eyes were still looking into space with no light.

"Oh god," Fiona sobbed. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut at the bloody sight of Clare. Blood stained the snow around her as well as it did most of her face.

Adam closed his eyes as well at the sight of his now dead good friend. Clare hadn't deserved to die like this. And neither had Drew. He felt so sorry for Eli. He'd probably experienced the scene with Riley.

Adam stayed silent while Fiona sobbed next to him with her face in her hands. He looked down at the ground and noticed the footprints leading to the left deep inside the forest.

"Fiona," he said, taking her hand, "I think Riley must've gone the wrong way with Eli."

She frowned and followed his line of vision to where the footprints led away from Clare's corpse.

"So this should lead us to Eli and Riley?" she asked in a soft voice.

Adam nodded and said, "Tell Holly J to get her ass down here."

Fiona wasted no time in getting her friend on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

**Holly J, Fitz, and Bianca**

"Where are they?" Bianca asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Fitz sounded worried as he stood near the cold waters nearby.

"No," Holly J told them, "I'm sure they just got lost."

"RILEY!"

Eli's scream for help interrupted the three teen's thoughts instantly. Bianca's eyes went wide at the shrill sound of Eli's voice. He sounded scared and almost helpless. Something had happened in the woods that none of them knew about yet.

"That was Eli," Fitz said in a low voice a few seconds after Eli's scream finished echoing.

Holly J nodded, and she quickly began walking back in the direction of the van where Fiona and Adam had been.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked, trying her best to keep up with Holly J's hurried steps.

Fitz smirked from behind them and cocked the barrel of the shotgun before he ran after the two girls.

"To find Fiona and Adam," she stated simply. It wasn't long after she said those words that Fiona's voice crackled through her walkie-talkie.

"Fiona!" she exclaimed, pulling the communication device to her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Fiona admitted. Both Holly J and Bianca could read in Fiona's voice that she'd been crying.

"Fiona, what's wrong?" Holly J asked after two seconds filled the only the drumming of their hearts.

"It's Clare," she finally sobbed. Everyone's hearts dropped as they anticipated her next words. "She's dead, Holly J!"

Holly J nodded with her eyes shut before exhaling and waiting for Fiona to continue. "We found Riley and Eli's footsteps. We're going to follow them and see if they lead us to Eli."

"Well could you wait for us?"

"I'll see you there, Holly J," was all Fiona said before she cut the line and left three teens in shocked silence.


	12. Mistakes Are Judged

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MISTAKES ARE JUDGED**

Adam and Fiona continued to trudge uneasily in the snow while they shouted Eli's name. Adam scanned the area with the flashlight while he also squeezed the gun in his right hand.

Fiona did her best to stay calm while she walked close to Adam's left side. It was beginning to get really cold now, and Fiona just wanted to get to the warmth of her mother's cabin across the lake.

"Come on, Eli," Fiona whispered uneasily. Adam glanced over at his girlfriend, worried about what all of these things were doing to her. She looked terribly frightened and traumatized from the night's experience.

Adam had wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have to see a dead body tonight, but all of his hopes had been shattered when they'd came across Clare's bloody body some yards back now.

He badly wanted to run back and place her body somewhere safe. Adam felt ashamed of himself when he realized that he wasn't going to though. He was going to be just as bad as the psychos trying to kill them. Now he would just leave it up to the wildlife to take care of her.

Fiona noticed the grimace on Adam's face. He looked horrible, and it wasn't because his clothes were still stained with his own brother's blood. No, tonight it seemed as though everything Adam had seen had made him mentally ill.

Fiona knew that he wasn't anywhere near it, but that usual gleam of happiness was now gone from his eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat before she dared to cling to his jacket sleeve and move closer. Adam moved away almost instantly.

She could only stare at him now as he refused to meet her eyes. Fiona knew that his actions had nothing to do with their relationship though. Adam had seen more gruesome scenes tonight then he'd planned to in his entire life. So of course he didn't want her affection right now. Clearly he'd had a different course going through his mind when they were in the van moments before now.

Adam let out a tired sigh before he glanced down at a concerned Fiona. He stepped closer to her and let her fingers grip the sleeve of his bloody sweater. This girl's protection was his everything, and he was going to do everything within his power to make sure of her safety.

They both began following Riley's footprints again when a loud thumping sound interrupted them. Adam came to an immediate halt and yanked Fiona to his side.

Fiona stopped and listened to the loud sound being echoed throughout the dense forest. The thumping sound was close. It sounded just like the sound of that man's boots trudging through the snow.

They both gulped, and Fiona held Adam tighter. There was just no way that she was going to die like this.

Adam finally summed up the courage and spun around to face whatever was there. And there it was; the sound that was scaring them until their hearts stopped pounding. Snow fell from a nearby tree branch, hitting the ground every half second.

He let out a sigh of relief and heard Fiona do the same. Evidently this night was getting them riled up to heights they'd never known they could fly.

Adam gave her a lopsided smile and said, "I guess we should be more careful."

Fiona smiled back at his soft statement, but their smiles disappeared when the sound of running was heard. It definitely wasn't snow falling from any dead tree branches.

They could hear the fast paced breathing and the feet stumbling in the snow. Adam's eyebrows met above his nose, and he pulled his gun out for protection. He swallowed hard and held the gun out in front of him when he noticed where the running was coming from.

He was going to wait for the killer to emerge from the trees and then he would shoot him in the middle of the face.

And then the killer appeared from the trees. Adam prepared himself to shoot, but the killer tripped and fell straight into the snow. Both Fiona and Adam realized that this wasn't the killer who had killed Drew or Clare.

"Eli," Adam said out loud. He didn't wait to run and drop to his knees beside his friend's side.

Eli's body was wet and shivering from the snow that he had just plowed himself into. Fiona joined Adam by Eli's side and shot Eli looks of curiosity.

Even though Eli had just run all the way from that freak's house and had fallen into inches of snow, he looked like a good as new Eli. Besides the fact that his criminal smirk was gone, most likely caused by seeing Clare die tonight.

Eli wasted no time in jumping to his feet and trying to pull both of his friends with him. Both Fiona and Adam yanked from his tight grip though.

"Guys, we have to go. Riley's in trouble!"

"What are you talking about, Eli?" Fiona asked. "What happened?"

"It's Riley," Eli breathed, still exhausted, "he found this house out in the woods. He though that we could get help there, so we both snuck into the basement."

Adam stood still with Fiona and listened to Eli continue, "It turns out that that big psycho murderer lives there. I crawled out of the window before he could grab me, but he yanked Riley by the neck."

Everyone was silent, stunned by Eli's final words. So it seemed like they weren't even safe away from the school. Then again, that had been proven a long time ago when a hatchet was thrown at Clare's skull.

Eli pressed his lips together before jumbling up his words again in a panic. "We have to go! Riley needs us!"

He tried to grab Adam's hand, but he snatched it back with an angry scowl. "What are you doing, Adam?" Eli asked.

"We can't," Adam said flatly.

"What?" Eli exclaimed, shocked by his friend's careless attitude.

"I said we can't," Adam repeated. "Riley is probably dead by now, and we can't risk _our _lives by chasing after a dead body."

"Adam, we don't know that," Fiona concluded.

"That's exactly what I said when Drew was freaking out!" he screamed. This startled Eli and Fiona. "I figured that I could save him when I couldn't face the truth; Drew was going to die seconds before I was even in that basement. And by chasing him down, I put everyone's life at risk. Me and Holly J almost got decapitated down there, you were sighted by a psycho, and Fiona almost got killed. If I'd just listened to my own self, we wouldn't be in the middle of this forest, and Clare wouldn't be dead."

Eli stayed silent while Fiona tried to move closer to Adam. He moved away again, but this time out of anger towards himself to towards Eli's recklessness.

"I'm not going to let you make the same mistake I made."

"Riley saved our lives tonight!" Eli yelled angrily. "Don't you think he deserves that much from us?"

"You can't save him, Eli! When are you going to get that through your head?" Adam watched his friend with angry glares. Fiona stood and watched the two bicker before her. She wished she could do something to stop it, but there was nothing that could've been said.

"This won't bring Clare back, and it definitely won't bring Julia back," Adam said softly.

This sparked something in Eli that neither Fiona or Adam had seen before.

Eli lunged at Adam, tackling him to the ground. There was a loud cracking sound when Eli's fist came into contact with Adam's jaw. "Don't you _ever _bring her into this!"

Adam gripped Eli's wrists and kicked him off of him with a strong shove. Eli fell into the snow again, and Adam wasted no time in repaying Eli for the bruise on his jaw. He punched him twice before the light from a flashlight illuminated them.

It caught Adam's attention, and Eli saw his advantage. He punched Adam in his right eye and shoved him onto his back next to him. Eli stood and brought his foot into contact with Adam's side.

"Guys, stop it!" Fiona screamed. She pushed Eli into the nearest tree and stood by Adam's bruised body.

Holly J ran through the snow with Fitz and Bianca nearby. From the looks on their faces, they'd seen Clare's gruesome body as well.

Eli glared at the rich girl who had shoved him into the tree. He began walking towards her at a calm pace when the familiar sound of a gun being cocked was heard to his left and behind him.

Holly J had snatched the shotgun from Fitz, and Adam had grabbed the gun that had fallen from his grip during the fight with Eli. Both of them were aiming their guns at Eli now. Neither one of them wanted to shoot, but they wouldn't hesitate if Eli so much as raised a finger towards Fiona.

"Don't touch her," Holly J ordered in a flat tone. Eli seemed to come to his senses when he saw the two guns aimed at him. No one could've explained the psychotic attitude Eli had taken when Adam had mentioned Julia's name.

He held his hands up innocently and stepped away from Fiona slowly. Holly J shoved the shot gun back into Fitz's hands, and Adam stood from the snowy ground.

He yanked Fiona towards him while Holly J approached the three teenagers with her partners standing quietly behind her.

"If one of you pulls a stunt like that again," she lectured with a glare, "you're going to get someone killed, and I won't hesitate to shoot if it ends up being Fiona."

Bianca and Fitz rolled their eyes and shared a look at the way Holly J hadn't mentioned their names. Adam said nothing while he clung to Fiona with the gun still in his hand.

Eli glanced at everyone with hurt eyes. "I'm sorry," he told them softly.

Holly J nodded before looking at everyone. "So what now?"


	13. Atmospheric Mood

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ATMOSPHERIC MOOD**

All six teens stood together in the small opening of the dark forest. Snow covered the ground, but the air wasn't that cold tonight. This made it slightly easier for all of them to focus more on their objective; finding a way across the lake.

Adam glanced around at everyone. Any of these people could have something to do with what was going on. He had just realized that.

For all he knew, Holly J could be secretly teaming up with these murderers. But then again, there was as much a chance of it being Holly J as there was with Bianca, Eli, Fitz, or Fiona.

Holly J would never have the guts to actually have the wits behind murdering someone. And Bianca hated pretty much everyone at Degrassi, but did she really hate them so much as to go so far by killing them? Surely not. It was the same with Fitz.

He had even pulled a knife on Eli earlier that year, but he'd only stabbed it into the wall. And it definitely wasn't Eli because he'd never hurt Clare in any way.

And Fiona was too freaked out and shaky to have planned any of the things that had happened tonight.

So who was the person behind all of this? Or was there even a person with him that was behind it. Maybe it was someone none of them knew. Or perhaps someone who went to school with them who they'd never expect.

Adam knew he was just rattling his brain with all of this thinking. If he didn't calm down he'd end up having an aneurysm.

Holly J cocked the barrel of the shotgun before peeling her eyes over her fellow classmates. Everyone copied her movements and let their suspicious eyes fall on at least one of the other teens.

Bianca's eyes stayed on Adam, Holly J watched Bianca, Fitz glared at Holly J, Eli stared at Fitz, Adam warily watched Eli, and Fiona frowned at Adam. There was no telling what was going through any of their minds at the time.

"So what are we going to do?" Eli finally asked in a raspy voice. You could tell that he was still shaken up from his fight with Adam.

Holly J said, "We don't know if Riley is still alive or not. But most likely he was murdered in that house. I'm not sure if we should take chances by chasing after a dead body."

"How would you feel if we just left you in that house to rot?" Eli argued. He was getting antsy about the subject of Riley again. "Riley saved my life, and I need to return the favor."

Holly J's eyebrows met over her nose. Her eyes wandered over Eli's body with worry. She didn't feel like letting any of her new friends out of her sight again. Last time that had happened, someone had died.

"And what if you can't repay the favor? What if Riley is already dead in that man's house?" Bianca questioned. Eli stayed silent, and everyone's heartbeats grew softer for a few seconds.

"And what if he isn't?" Eli finally retorted. "What if he's still alive and I can still save him? We'll never know unless we try."

Adam's shoulders sunk when he saw the look on Holly J's face. "You can't actually be considering this, Holly J."

Holly J argued, "Well maybe it's not such a bad idea, Adam. You didn't know if Drew was still alive in the basement, but you still ran down there. We let you go, so why shouldn't we let Eli go?"

Adam silenced himself when he heard Holly J's words. He knew that she was right, and that's why he couldn't find any other words to argue back with. He just didn't want Eli to end up stuck down there and die like Clare and Drew.

They'd already lost too many friends for one night.

Holly J seemed satisfied with Adam's silence and turned to face Eli. "Are you sure about this, Eli? I mean, I know you're trying to play hero here, but your life is at serious risk. I just wanna make sure you know that."

"I know what I'm risking. But I'm willing to risk my life if I can save another."

Adam shook his head at the fact that Holly J was actually letting Eli go into that creepy man's house. He felt Fiona squeeze his hand and glanced down at her. She looked worried about the expressions playing out on her boyfriend's face.

He gave her an unwilling smile before looking back up at Holly J and Eli. She was handing him a walkie-talkie and a spare flashlight. Adam suddenly stepped out of Fiona's grip.

"He's not going anywhere alone. I'll go with him," he announced.

"Adam…," Fiona warned behind him in a lonely tone. She didn't seem happy at all with the idea of being separated from Adam all over again.

Bianca stood dangerously close to Adam now. Fiona wanted to lunge at the girl.

"And I'm not getting stuck with Holly J again. No offense, but you're a bit too bossy."

Holly J rolled her eyes and handed her flare gun over to Bianca. Adam still held the gun in his left hand.

"You three check out the house and find Riley. Fitz, Fiona, and I will head back to the dock. We'll be waiting for you," Holly J ordered with her long index finger pointed straight at Adam. He knew that what she really meant was,_ "If any of you have to escape, it has to be Adam. We'll be waiting for him."_

But Bianca only nodded before heading in the other direction with Eli. Adam stood behind for a few moments to say his goodbyes once more with Fiona. Only this time, it was a lot harder to let her out of his arms.

"I'll be fine," he whispered in her ear. "I promise you'll see me again."

Fiona nodded silently before pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. Adam was surprised by how gentle it was, but he made no move to deepen the kiss.

She kissed his cheek once before turning on her heel to Holly J. She seemed amused by the deep relationship Fiona had accomplished with Adam. Holly J was about to turn after Fiona when Adam yanked her back by her wrist.

She gasped silently, but the serious look in Adam's eyes told her that she shouldn't be afraid.

"What is it?" she asked absently. She made sure that her voice was soft so that no one would have any reason to look back at the odd friendship they shared.

"You know what you have to do, HJ."

She frowned. "Excuse me?" she responded. Her forearms were still in Adam's tight grip.

"When you get to the dock, I want you to take off with Fiona and Fitz." Holly J tried to interrupt, but Adam pulling her closer made her shut up. "Bianca, Eli, and I are going to end this psycho's plans once and for all tonight."

"Adam, I thought no one was playing hero tonight."

"I know." Adam glanced down at the frosty forest floor. "But we can't afford for anyone else to get hurt. That means that you guys have to get out of here as soon as possible."

Holly J exhaled, causing a cloud of white air to surround her mouth. The air was slightly colder now.

She nodded and told Adam, "Alright, but only because you're right. Someone needs to end this tonight. I'll see you at the cabin."

Adam finally let Holly J out of his grip before spinning her around again. He looked her up and down before ordering, "Don't tell Fiona. It's best if she doesn't know."

Holly J nodded. She closed her eyes for a short moment before flinging her arms around Adam's neck. He was surprised by the sudden sentiment, but he hugged Holly J back with his arms around her waist.

"Please don't die out there." Holly J placed a light kiss to Adam's cheek before turning and hurrying after Fiona's retreating figure.

Adam watched her until she was out of sight before Bianca's voice called out to him from behind.

**A/N: I meant to update this story much sooner than now. I'll make sure to add more chapters tonight. Sorry! D: **


	14. The Monsters Under Your Bed

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE MONSTERS UNDER YOUR BED**

"No!" Riley screamed once more. "No, you stay away from me you sick monster!"

He kicked his legs out at the large man, causing him to fling himself backwards once again. His hands were tied over his head by a chain, and he hung down from the ceiling like the pieces of meat surrounding him.

He breathed heavily. The large disfigured man just stood there, oblivious to Riley's panic. He was only focused on killing the jock of his own sidekick's high school.

So he came at Riley again and was shoved once more by the heels of Riley's sneakers. The man grunted softly, and Riley squeezed his eyes shut. Even though it was probably forty degrees outside, the psycho liked his house to be about as hot as an oven or at least the basement.

Sweat dampened his curly hair and slipped down from his forehead. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth that continued to double in amount every time he swallowed.

He could feel himself beginning to get dizzy as he swung from side to side in front of the ogre-like man. His eyelids fluttered shut suddenly for a short moment before he flung them open again to fend himself from the creep.

The man flung himself at Riley and tried to grasp him by his neck. His heartbeat picked up while the fear of having the man's slimy fingers on him again took over. The adrenaline rush caused him to kick out harder than the other times.

The man grunted louder as well and finally just gave up on actually grabbing Riley. This one wasn't going to give up as easily as their other victims had.

The man finally showed his yellow teeth behind a devious grin on his face. Riley still breathed heavily, but the man was no longer focused on letting Riley die the easy way. If he wanted to defend himself, then so be it. He could die a long and painful death if that's what he really wanted.

Riley blinked the sweat droplets away from his eyes while the large violent man retreated from the basement slowly. He thought of the things he'd seen while he'd been dragged deeper into this man's basement.

_The man's grip on him was tight. It wasn't like Riley had the strength to actually fight back anyways. As soon as the man had groped him by the neck, Riley had punched him right between the eyes._

_The murderer hadn't been fazed by Riley's physical strength, but it slowed him down slightly. Riley took off in the other direction, hoping to find another window or some sort of exit. _

_He flung a door open when he felt unfamiliar nails dig into his scalp. A heat wave swept through the basement walls while Riley whimpered and fell to his knees._

"_Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" he complained as the nails only dug deeper. He felt the warm feeling of blood escaping the top of his scalp. He flung his arm backwards to knock whatever was attacking him away. But his arm met nothing but empty air._

_He fell onto his butt and peeled the dark basement with his eyes. The psycho must've turned the lights off to make Riley's escape harder. But wouldn't that make it harder for him to find Riley as well?_

_Suddenly a soft and creepy cackle emerged the dark room. Riley gulped and began to slide backwards, not wanting to have to turn his back on whatever had attacked him._

_The laughter eventually stopped, but only for a short moment. Now he could hear loud footfalls echoing in front of him. The murderer was close, and this time he wanted to finish what he'd started with Riley._

_The footsteps came to a halt, and the creepy laughter started up again. It was a female's voice, but it was seriously high pitched. Almost pixie-like._

_Something suddenly flew from the dark shadows and flew straight into Riley's face. _

_Riley made an unnatural sound as he fell onto his back. His head banged against the cellar floor._

_He quickly got up again to find his attacker once more. Only this time, the creature was right in front of him._

_It was a pixie creature with pale skin and glowing orange eyes. Its mouth was opening and shutting as if the little creature was panting. It was about a foot wide and two feet long. _

_Just as the creature's mouth opened again, Riley could make out the forming of razor sharp fangs inside of its mouth, and blood ran from the corners of its mouth. _

_Its long pointy nails told Riley that this is what had attacked him moments before and had knocked him backwards. _

_And then the lights were on, and the creature suddenly began giving off black dust. It flew up from the creature and disappeared after it was two feet above them._

_Just as the last pieces of darkness escaped the poor animal, it gave off a lonely cry and disintegrated on the basement floor. Riley only had to blink before the creature was now only a pile of ash._

_He wanted to stand up. He wanted to turn around and run for his life now that he had a clear sight of view. But what he'd just experienced proved so many things to be oh so wrong. He'd been told since he was a child that monsters didn't exist, but this little creature had just proven those stories wrong._

_Riley could only sit and stare down at the pile of ash with a gaping mouth. He wanted to call out, but his mouth was deathly dry at the moment. _

_He jumped into attack mode as soon as he saw the black boots standing before the ash pile. Riley stared up at the man when he suddenly lunged at Riley and dragged him deeper into the boiling basement._

Riley hung from the ceiling and swallowed his saliva once more for about the fifth time.

Suddenly the roar of a chainsaw was heard throughout the basement. The roughness of it clawed at Riley's ears with violent whispers. He knew at that moment how his life was going to be ended.

Drew had his intestines ripped out of him by one of the psychos with a hatchet. Clare had a hatchet thrown into her skull without warning. Now he would have his torso cut in half by a chainsaw.

His upper lip quivered with pure hatred while the man approached him in the dim light of his cellar. The smell of raw meat snuck through behind the psycho. Maybe he'd cut apart all of those other animals with the same chainsaw.

Clearly he'd cut _something _apart with it because blood stained the edges of his weapon profusely. Riley gulped as the man came closer and closer to him with the edges of the chainsaw spinning violently. This was the end for Riley Stavros.

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the blades rip at his skin. They had already torn through his shirt and were now focusing on his body. Riley bit his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. He didn't want to give this man the satisfaction.

Riley felt the blood release from his lip thanks to how hard he'd been biting down on it. Hot tears ran from his eyes now while the blades tore some more at his body.

His body was weakening now, and he was getting woozy. Riley knew that these were the signs of his death coming closer and closer to him.

But Riley willed himself to think of the others who he'd saved while trying his best to ignore the ripping apart of his body. He thought of how Eli and the others were going to survive and live their lives.

Riley was just happy that he'd succeeded in saving many lives over his own.


	15. A Nightmare's Effects

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: A NIGHTMARE'S EFFECTS**

"I didn't plan for this to happen you know," Bianca informed Adam while they stood together on the porch. Eli was picking the lock to the door since he didn't want to go through the window again. None of them wanted to end up trapped by some psycho.

"I don't think any of us did. But it seems like these psychos had everything planned from the very beginning." Adam glanced over at Eli before stepping beside Bianca. Their backs leaned against the wall.

Bianca said, "You're probably right. I bet they had it all planned as soon as they noticed that a bunch of teenagers were going to be alone in a high school."

"Do you ever wonder if someone we know is behind all of this?" Bianca was taken aback by Adam's question, but she stayed silent so Adam could continue with his theory. "Like maybe the cloaked psycho is someone we know."

Adam had been staring out at the dark trees while he spoke these words. Bianca had been silent for too long now, so he quickly glanced over to check on her. It seemed like his words had hit a nerve.

Her brown eyes were focused on the ground, and her mouth was one straight line. "Sorry," he spoke quickly, "it's a stupid idea. They're probably just some freaks from The States."

Bianca nodded, agreeing with Adam. Though neither one of them actually believed Adam's words. They could lie to themselves all they wanted, but they both knew deep down that these psychos had something to do with Degrassi.

Just then a click interrupted the comfortable silence between the two teenagers. Eli twisted the doorknob after gloating about how he was the man and whatnot.

"Are you sure that no one else is inside?" Bianca stepped warily behind Adam who had his gun ready to fire. She still had a flare gun in her hand, but it wouldn't do her any good if she couldn't relax enough to actually aim and fire.

"Yeah," Eli replied back at her, "the only one here is that large guy, and he's probably in the basement. The hatchet man likes to run around the forest."

Memories of Clare falling into the snow ran through Eli's swarming head. He choked back tears before stepping into the house.

"Whoa!" Adam swatted at the hot air of the house. "Has this guy ever heard of air conditioning?"

"Evidently not," Bianca noted while she tore her sweater off. Adam couldn't help but notice the skin of her stomach that had shown when she tore it off.

He quickly glanced away before she could notice him looking and also threw his sweater off.

Bianca walked behind both of the boys with wandering eyes. Adam was keeping close to her with his gun ready to use while Eli searched through stacks of paper.

"Why do you keep looking through papers?" Adam questioned after Eli picked up another newspaper.

"I'd just like to know exactly who we're dealing with here." Eli ignored Adam and Bianca while they continued to investigate the house.

"Whoa, guys check this out." Eli motioned Bianca and Adam over while he held the newspaper up to eyelevel. Both of them wasted no time in hurrying over to Eli's sides. Their eyes scanned the images on the paper.

**Death Scales Rise in the U.S.**

**After many missing persons of small towns in Texas, New Mexico, and Kansas, ravaged bodies are found on the Deacon's ranch. "The bodies have been torn apart and skewered throughout the property," a sheriff of Kansas informs. "It's almost as if animals are the real murderers behind this." Gregory Deacon (in the picture above) was captured and sentenced to life in prison. But any other people who might've lived with him escaped on the night of the founding. Odd papers on unknown creatures were found scattered throughout Gregory's bedroom with odd chemicals inside cabinets. It was also admitted through sources that incest ran through the family, causing serious disfiguring for the youngest son. Unfortunately, Mr. Deacon has nothing to say on the situation at hand. We are left to wonder if perhaps anyone staying within the family will continue the slaughtering.**

**Signed, Heath Brake 1982 **

"1982," Adam spoke out loud. "That was a long time ago. So what's a paper this old doing here?"

"I think I have an idea why." Bianca looked over both boys and said, "What do you want to bet that this Gregory Deacon's youngest son is our big psycho? And now he's falling in his father's footsteps?"

Eli nodded and looked back and forth between Adam and Eli. It seemed like they'd unraveled the mystery of who their number one psycho was. But then who was the weird hooded guy with the hatchet?

Just as Eli was about to speak his thoughts about their murderers, the sound of a chainsaw sounded from below them, and screaming erupted from the floors.

"Riley!" Eli flung himself away from Bianca and Adam. It didn't take him more than five seconds to hurry to the basement steps.

"Wait, Eli!" Bianca screamed. Adam snatched her by her hand before leading her after Eli. The basement door had been flung open to reveal Eli who was stumbling down the stairs.

"He's going to get himself killed," Bianca muttered under her breath. Adam ignored her and focused on getting to his friend before someone else did.

"What is that?"

All three teens came to a halt at the realization of the room they'd eventually ended up in. There were tall tubes that stood from the ceiling to the floor with glowing green liquid inside. Also inside the tubes were unknown creatures.

They floated inside with closed eyes. Adam frowned and approached the animals with soft footfalls. "Adam," Bianca hissed, but he ignored the girl who was tugging at his black tank top.

"What are they?" he asked softly. His fingertips ran along the glass of the large tube.

"These must be the creatures that Gregory Deacon was studying at the time. Do you think that this guy carried on so far as to creating them?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just glad that we're dealing with real people and not monsters."

Both Bianca and Eli nodded, agreeing with Adam's thankful words. He was continuing over to a dog-like creature when the screaming and chainsaw began again.

They all began running through the basement again to try and find Riley. They had just entered another room that was familiar to Eli when the chainsaw died down, and Riley gave his final whimper of his life.

There was a pile of ashes standing before the open doorway which was standing open just enough to reveal a lifeless Riley hanging from the ceiling by chains.

"Oh, my god." Bianca found herself sobbing and reached over for Adam. He let her cry into his chest while he tried his best to sympathize with her. He shushed her while she tried her best not to cry too hard in front of the two boys she'd been bullying for so long.

"I'm going to kill you!" Eli ran through the door at the large man who had thrown his chainsaw across the room.

Eli was charging the psycho when he turned around and became frightened of the much smaller boy running at him.

He gave him one last glance of worry before throwing open another door hidden in the dark shadows of the basement room. It looked like it hid the tunnels of an underground cave, but none of them were worried about what was hidden under their feet right now.

"Eli, don't!" Adam ordered. He tried his best to ignore Riley's rotting body and spun Eli around. As soon as Eli turned around, he whacked Adam right in the nose. Not purposely, but he was just too angry to control himself.

Adam yelped and fell back. Bianca ran forward to try and help him up, but Adam pushed her away gently.

Eli suddenly became aware of what he'd done and picked his younger friend off of the ground. He pulled him into a tight hug while patting his back.

"I'm sorry, Adam!" he apologized through his tears. "I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, Eli. This nightmare has had it's effects on all of us." Adam hugged his friend back before pulling away and letting Eli pat his shoulder.

"So now what?" Bianca asked. "Riley's dead and there's nothing more we can do down here. Should we head back?"

Adam shook his head before turning around to face her. "We're going after that motherfucker," he growled. "He's done so much already, and he deserves to be repaid for this."

Adam squeezed his gun before Eli nodded beside him. "You can go back if you want to, Bee. But there's no way that me or Adam are letting him out of our grip."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Goldsworthy," she announced proudly. She pulled her flare gun up and looked past them at the dark tunnel. "Just say the word, and we follow that creep."


	16. How We Lost Our Innocence

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: HOW WE LOST OUR INNOCENCE**

Fitz knew as soon as he'd seen the look on Holly J's face what was going on. So Adam was playing hero now? Whatever. Fitz really didn't care as long as he got to escape across the lake. Pretty boy could get massacred along with that Goth kid and cocky Bianca.

Now he was sitting in a boat next to a guilty Holly J and an oblivious Fiona. Guess she wouldn't know what her boyfriend was getting himself into until Holly J ordered him to run the boat to the cabin across the lake.

So now all he could do was sit there and continue to obey Holly J's orders that would somehow get them out of here.

Fiona glanced around the misty lake anxiously. She drummed her fingers across her thigh while Holly J gripped the shotgun. "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Fitz answered for Holly J. He thought he owed her at least that much. "I'm sure they're just bringing Riley back right now. We'll wait as long as we have to, Fiona."

Both girls were surprised by Fitz's unusual kind words. Holly J knew he was lying, but Fiona was actually slightly soothed by his comforting words. Maybe he was just trying to get her to stop complaining. Neither of them would ever know.

Fitz rubbed another two wires together, and suddenly the boat roared to life from beneath them. Holly J didn't seem as grateful as Fiona or Fitz did. She didn't like the idea of leaving Eli, Bianca, and Adam behind with those two psychos on the loose.

Fitz stood from his crouching position and looked Holly J over. "You ready to go, boss?"

"What's he talking about, Holly J?" Fiona questioned. She was hyperventilating all over again. Holly J ignored her friend and sat down in the driver's seat of the boat.

"Holly J, we have to wait on Adam!" she complained.

Fitz stepped forward to hold Fiona back while Holly J roared the boat louder. "Holly J!" she screamed again.

"I'm sorry, Fiona, but Adam wanted this." Holly J revved the engine again while Fitz continued to hold Fiona back from her friend.

"You need to sit down," Fitz suggested, his hands gripping Fiona's wrists. "Just calm down already."

"I can't calm down, Fitz! Adam is out there with two psychos on the loose. Don't you care about what happens to them?"

Fitz swallowed and looked down at the ground. "Do you really want the answer to that?"

Fiona's eyebrows met, and Fitz stepped away from her. She was too shocked by Fitz's careless attitude to be angry with either of her friends anymore.

"You don't care if any of us die do you? You're just worried about yourself, like always!" she accused. She pushed Fitz away from her. He barely even stumbled, and his eyes stayed in Fiona's feet.

"And for a moment I actually thought you had a good side."

Suddenly a creepy sound emerged from behind them. Fitz and Holly J looked behind Fiona to see a hooded figure standing there with a hatchet in their right hand. It looked like psycho number 2 had succeeded in finding his new victims.

"Fiona," Holly J warned, "duck!"

Fiona's knees gave out from under her at her friend's orders. The sharp hatchet whipped over her head and met its target; Fitz's face.

Fiona covered her own mouth at seeing Fitz standing there with hot blood pouring from his wound. The hatchet was pounded deep into Fitz's forehead, and blood had splattered both girls' faces.

The man stood there as if daring them to move an inch. Holly J took the dare without another thought and took off into the lake's quarters. Fiona knew that there was no way she was getting back to Adam and the others now.

If she jumped out in this forty degree weather, she would probably die from hypothermia. And even if she made it to the shore, the creepy man would probably leave her lifeless like Drew, Clare, and Fitz.

"Get him out of the boat!" Holly J ordered over the loud roar of the boat.

Fiona whimpered but didn't make the slightest of movements to even touch Fitz's dead body. She sobbed heavily into her own hands when Holly J screamed, "Get him off of the boat, Fi!"

"Okay, okay!" she screamed back. She breathed heavily while she dragged Fitz from his place in the boat. He was nothing but dead weight, which made it harder for Fiona to get him off.

"I can't!" she gasped. Fiona fell to her knees in front of Fitz's body and went into a cannonball position.

Holly J took sympathy on her upset friend and only nodded. "It'll be okay, Fiona. We're almost there. I can see the cabin from here right now."

Fiona made no move to actually change positions and look up at the cabin. She just wanted this nightmare to hurry up and end! It was killing her from the inside!

She felt the boat rub against the side of the small wooden dock that led out to the lake. Fiona thought of the time that Declan had dived after her when she'd fallen in some six years ago.

The thought of her brother comforting her after everything that had happened tonight made her happy. But not as happy as the thought of Adam embracing her.

Holly J saw a light flicker on from the inside of the house and gave an unwilling smile. She knew that Declan would cheer Fiona up somehow. She really hoped that Adam was still alive out there. Fiona would never forgive her if he ended up dead.

Holly J helped Fiona out of the boat while Declan hurried towards them in a pair of pajama pants and a sweater over his t-shirt. His mother followed close behind in a blue silky robe.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Both Coynes noticed the blood splattered on the girls' faces. It was at that moment that Declan glanced over and saw the dead body of an unfamiliar teenage boy.

"Oh, my god," he muttered. He covered his mouth in disgust before yanking Fiona closer to him.

"We should probably go inside to explain this," Holly J told them. Declan and his mother followed Holly J back up to their house. Fiona snuggled closer to her brother and sobbed heavily. Although her crying had become slightly softer after Declan had embraced her.

They all sat down in the cozy living room of the two story cabin, and Holly J announced the events of the night with no help from a now sleeping Fiona.

Lara jumped from her place beside her sleeping daughter. "I'm calling the police station," she announced. She reached for the phone, but Holly J held her hand gently.

"They're dead too," she admitted. Lara fell back down onto her place on the sofa. "The closest police station would be in Vaughan. It would take a while for them to get here, but it's the only hope we have right now."

Lara wasted no time in picking up the phone and leaving the room to have a lengthy description of the night with one of the police officers.

Holly J sighed and sat down next to her sleeping friend and ex-boyfriend. It was gonna be a long night.


	17. The Last Ones

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE LAST ONES**

Bianca and Adam raced through the tunnels after a hurrying Eli. It was almost too hard to make out Eli's dark figure in the tunnels anymore.

"Where'd he go?" Bianca asked out loud while she continued to follow Adam. Their feet clicked against the stone floor of the tunnels, practically letting the psycho know that they were following him. But he'd probably expected it anyways.

"I don't know!" Adam stopped to catch his breath and threw his weight onto the wall of the tunnel. The air hadn't gotten any cooler even though they'd left the heat of the basement ages ago. It seemed like they'd been running for years now.

"I think these tunnels must go on forever," Bianca exclaimed, also catching her breath beside Adam.

"They probably," Adam huffed, "lead back into the city. And that's miles from here."

"This just gets better and better."

"You're the one who decided to follow us," Adam snapped at her.

She ignored his rude comment and nodded as if she was actually agreeing with him. "I know," she admitted. "I didn't make the wrong decision though. This will probably be our only chance in capturing this moron."

Adam raised his fist, and Bianca brought all of her strength together to bump hers against it.

"Let's go." Adam pulled his gun back out of his pants and started running through the caves again with Bianca at his heels.

Bianca didn't seem happy about running again, but she seemed excited over kicking this guy's ass. That was the whole reason why they were here in the first place right? They hadn't survived all of the drama and adolescence problems at Degrassi to die in such a lame fashion.

"Step the fuck back!" Eli ordered up ahead. Bianca and Adam raced faster up ahead to where their friend was.

Eli didn't have any sort of weapon besides his own fists, but he wouldn't hesitate to break this fucker's legs. The deformed freakish man was backed up against a corner. He actually looked scared of the scrawny boy.

Adam and Bianca appeared behind Eli and held their weapons up to ward the man away from them. The room was dark all except for the dim light coming from torches on the walls.

Adam's sweaty face could be made out along with Eli and Bianca's angry ones. He cocked his gun, and Eli snatched it from him as soon as he heard the sound beside his ear.

Eli held the gun out in front of him and pointed it between the man's eyes from a far distance. "Who do you think you are? Do you think that killing innocent teenagers makes you some great warrior?"

The man stayed silent. Actually, none of them had really heard the man ever speak a single word. Wait, _could _he speak a single word? Perhaps he was just that stupid. Perhaps he didn't really know what he was doing.

It wouldn't matter either way. He'd killed so many people, and he deserved what was waiting for him in the gun Eli held.

"You took Clare away from me!" Eli shouted. "She was the only thing I loved. The only reason I had for living. And now…you've taken away my very reason for living."

Adam watched his friend silently next to Bianca who was still breathing heavily. She could've been breathing heavy from the adrenaline pumping through her veins, or she could still be tired from the long run.

Eli closed his eyes and suddenly brought the gun to the side of his own head without warning. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Eli had planned for himself.

"Eli!" Both teens screamed their friend's name and ran at him. Just as Adam was about to swipe the gun away from him, the gun went off. The last thing Eli felt was the vibration of the gun on the side of his skull.

Blood splattered Adam and Bianca's face as Eli sunk to his knees and fell over onto his side. "Eli…," Bianca whimpered. She also fell to her knees beside the dark haired boy. He'd had it planned all along hadn't he? From the moment he'd seen Clare murdered in front of him, he'd been planning his own death.

Adam badly wanted to crawl beside his friend and scream at his lifeless body, but the deformed man was still in the room. He could cry and scream later, but right now he needed to finish what he'd come down here to do in the first place.

"Bianca, get up," he ordered. He lifted her by her shoulder and grabbed the gun from Eli's weak grip.

The deformed freak made no move as to get away from the gun pointed at his face. And Adam made no move to get the gun away from the deformed freak's face.

He cocked the gun back and shot the fool in his forehead without a second thought. The youngest son of Gregory Deacon stayed still for a couple moments before falling to his knees.

Adam quickly yanked Bianca back by her forearm and took off in the other direction without a second glance at his best friend or the man he'd just murdered.

They were both silent and made no move as to catch their breath this time while they hurried back for the exit. It seemed like the path had shortened this time. It was probably just their imagination.

Adam noticed the busted window in the basement this time and crawled out of it instead of having to go through those other doors and seeing those creatures again.

He helped Bianca out as well before turning back through the forest. Adam could make out the hooded figure running uphill in the distance. He'd forgotten about the other murderer in the middle of all of this!

"Damn it," he cursed to himself. Bianca saw the way his eyes were focused on something before squeezing his hand gently.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You need to get across the lake. There should be some rowboats at the dock."

"Aren't you coming too?" Bianca studied him with her brown eyes. His hair was matted down from sweat, and his skin was paler than usual.

"No," he finally said. "The other murderer is headed back into town, and I can't let him kill anyone else. You need to get to Fiona and the others so that they know what happened to Riley and Eli."

"Adam, I can't leave you behind by yourself. What if you get killed out there?" Bianca asked him in a panicked tone.

Adam placed his hands on his shoulder to steady her. "I'll be fine, but we can't risk any other innocent people getting hurt tonight. I'm sure Fiona's mom has already called the cops."

She shook her head and argued, "That doesn't matter. _This _doesn't matter. I just can't let you go out there alone."

Adam exhaled and took a step back from Bianca. "Then don't let me. I'm still going."

She made a move to try and grab Adam, but he gripped her forearms again. "Bianca, please. You have to let Fiona know that I'm alright. Do it for me…please?"

Bianca looked into Adam's blue eyes. They were slightly darker in the shadows of the forest. "Okay," she finally breathed, "but I won't forgive you if you die out there."

He smiled and pulled her in for the first hug they'd ever experienced. Bianca was surprised by how nice to felt to actually be hugging someone after all that had happened tonight. He eventually pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll see you soon, Bee," he told her before turning on his heel and racing n the direction of the murderer,

Bianca wasted no time in getting to a rowboat and rowing for her life across the lake to the cabin where Fiona, Holly J, and Fitz had already arrived.


	18. Life's Plans

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: LIFE'S PLANS**

Adam hurried down the deserted street that led to his high school. His feet sloshed through the snow while he ran up the main steps of Degrassi. Something told him that the weird psycho was waiting for him behind those walls.

He put his hand out to push the door and was surprised when it actually opened. Last time he'd been inside this school, he'd been locked from the outside with killers on the loose. He'd also seen his brother dead in a basement.

Adam warily stepped into the school while he gripped his gun in both hands. Where was this psycho hiding?

"I see you, Adam," a voice said to his side.

Adam recognized the voice and spun around to face his fellow classmate standing before him in the hallway.

KC Guthrie stood before him with the hood of his cloak pulled back from his face. His hands were hanging to his side, and it seemed like he was all out of hatchets to throw at people.

"KC?" Adam gasped. He lost his composure for a second while KC chuckled devilishly. The boy wore a smirk. Clearly he was amused at how none of them had suspected him.

"Are you surprised that it was me, Adam?" he asked in a low voice. "No one would've suspected KC Guthrie to have killed Clare, Drew, or Fitz would they?"

Adam then remembered everything that this classmate of his had caused tonight. He'd taken the lives of so many people without a second thought on the subject.

"Why did you do it, KC?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"I was just following in my father's footsteps of course," he answered. His dark eyes were focused on the floor of the hallway now.

"Your father- You mean that the deformed man was your father? You're related to Gregory Deacon?" Adam's eyes were bugging out of his skull, and his jaw had dropped to the floor underneath him.

"That's my grandfather's name. And yes, my father is the one who is still out there with precious Bianca."

Adam was the one smirking now. KC had no idea that Adam had just shot and killed his father moments below in the tunnels underneath the abandoned house.

He cackled out loud, causing KC to furrow his brows at him. "What's so funny?" he asked casually.

"The funny thing is that I just shot your father between the eyes. He's dead!" he admitted. He fell into a fit of laughter and doubled over with the gun still in his hands.

KC's body shook with rage, and his fists tightened. "You did what?" he growled angrily.

Adam suddenly became serious now as he stood before the boy he'd called his friend only hours before this very moment.

"I killed him," he repeated seriously. "And I'm about to do the very same thing to you."

Adam had just raised the gun when KC did a roundhouse kick, knocking the gun from Adam's grip. Where the hell had he learned to do that?

Adam watched the gun fly away when KC's fist met Adam's jaw with a loud smack. He stumbled back slightly and spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor.

He glared at KC with daggers in his eyes before letting out a cry of rage and literally tackling him to the floor. He brought his fist back and hit KC in the face a good three times before KC kicked Adam off of him. He rolled away while KC struggled to stand. His face pounded, and he could barely see out of one eye.

There was no way he could stay here any longer. He would get his day with Adam, but he knew that the cops were probably on their way over here right now. Plus Adam's anger was giving him an advantage over him.

Just as Adam had begun to stand, KC flung the hood of his cloak back over his head. "I'll see you again, Adam," he promised in a creepy tone. Adam ran after him, but KC was much faster than him.

He was inside the dark shadows within seconds. Adam had let him out of his grip.

Adam slid down the lockers and pounded his fists against the metal until they ached. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he screamed in raw anger.

He flung his sneaker into the lockers before pounding on it again. Adam flung chairs in the lunchroom through windows and continued to scream and yell and beat at random objects. Soon almost every window in Degrassi was broken with desks and chairs in the middle of the street.

* * *

**Months Later…**

The night of the murders had scarred pretty much every student at Degrassi. There had been a lot of anger and sadness in the high school's halls over the last few months. Principle Simpson had annunciated many assemblies as well in tribute to the lives they'd lost that night.

Of course, Fiona, Holly J, and Bianca had skipped every one of them and had hid in the bathroom. Adam hadn't gotten the chance to even skip anything in school though.

He was spending his life inside a jail cell right now. After the night five months ago, Adam had done a lot of stupid things. But he was serving his time without protesting right now. And he definitely wasn't proud of himself.

The three girls who had survived next to Adam had sworn to try and forget about everything that had happened that night. Fiona was being forced to repeat her senior year after flunking her exams. The reason she'd flunked them had been because of failure to focus on the exams and not the memories of that night.

But she didn't mind all that much. There were many things she regretted doing in her senior year besides flunking her exams. It was her chance to make all of those things up now.

Bianca was continuing into her senior year now next to Fiona. But she would never admit to any of her new friends about the nightmares of Eli's suicide that occurred almost every night for her.

And Holly J was going to continue her life as well as she could. She was going to attend Yale with Fiona's brother, Declan, right beside her. It would've seemed as though she made it out as the calmest of them all. But she also shared her number of recurring memories and nightmares.

And Adam was going to be locked up inside a jail cell until sometime in October which was many months away from May. But he had made no protest for being punished for the many laws he'd broken in only three weeks.

But for now, all the four survivors could do was sit, wait and see what was going to play out in the next years of their lives. The only one of them that still shook horribly was Adam. The words of KC played out through his head almost every day.

_"I'll see you again, Adam."_

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: I have a sequel planned for you guys! Only this time, the creatures from the basement of the abandoned house are set loose in the halls of Degrassi****…**


	19. Sequel Information

**Dear cool dudes who read my crazy ass horror story,**

**The first chapter sequel has been posted! So go read it! It's called "End Of A Small Sanctuary" :D Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
